Story of Memories - Scars and Love
by BringZStorm
Summary: Empire High is a prestige high school for only the best of the best. Tatsumi is no ordinary student, Akame is no ordinary human. What happens when their paths cross? Where will life lead them? As new memories are created, old tragedies and scars re-emerge. This is a story of love, this is a story of pain. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 - All By Chance

**Hey Guys, BzS here.**

 **If you don't know why I seemingly died for a few months and my story got removed, the Apology Letter is posted in my other Story, Blade of Tempest. So, you can go read that and then come back.**

 **But still, I am sorry.**

 **But let's be honest, your not here to listen to me, you are here to read, so without further adieu.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **We Out, Latre – BzS**

* * *

Here I stand, first day of school. I must say, this school is so much larger than my old one. This, is Empire High, a very special high school. Only 1000 of the top students and those with special talents from the surrounding 4 districts can attend this school.

I began walking down towards the front door, the path to the front door is very wide, with cherry blossoms by the side. As I walked I sighed, I've been here for around 5 minutes and I already feel myself being eye raped.

"Hey! Tatsumi!" I looked behind me, and smiled. My best friend was running towards me, with his annoying smile.

"Yoshiro, good morning. But seriously though…" I slapped him on the back of his head and crossed my arms.

"You just had to give her the idea to bring me here. I was already having trouble with the girls at my old private high school. Now there are twice as many people and twice as many girls." He just smiled at me sheepishly.

"Lucky bastard, you should be glad you look so good and are so popular, do you know how many people want to be in your shoes?"

"I don't care, all I know is that it is annoying, they don't even know me. All they know is that I look nice and I dress nice, these girls are a pain. And you're not In any position to talk, you probably have a fan base in this school don't you." He smiled.

"Nop…" He couldn't even finish when we heard girls begin screaming his name. He looked at me and ran towards the school, dragging me along with him.

We entered our homeroom, we just so happened to have quite a few classes together.

"Sigh, fine, your right, they are a pain." I nodded at him. He smiled but then his face became serious.

"Seriously though, your talent can really show in this school you know, and now you get to live away from home, you should thank me." I nodded. I'd rather deal with fan girls than be anywhere near **her**.

"You're right, thanks." He smiled.

"Come one now, we are at the same school together, cheer up, class is going to start and from what I know, this teacher lets us sit where we want." I smiled.

"If that's the case, you know where to go." He nodded.

"The back by the window, cause then we are the main character." I laughed, but my face went straight immediately.

"No you moron, because then we don't have to deal with girls eye raping us all day long, you watch way too much anime." He smiled sheepishly.

Homeroom went by quick. Introduction, discuss schedule and ask any question, the usual stuff, and we headed to our classes. My schedule is science, then math, then gym, then lunch, and finally finance. I glared at my last subject, how many times do I have to tell **her** I don't want to inherit the business?

The day passed by really quickly and nothing really happened. I walked towards the dorm, the boy's dorm. I checked in and went to my room, a floor below Yoshiro's. I took a shower and decided to go to his room, having nothing else to do.

I walked out of the room and ran straight into the wall.

Wait, no way there's a wall in front of my door.

I shook my head and looked up.

"Sorry, are you hurt?" The wall said. My lights adjusted to the light and my vision cleared.

The wall was actually a man, around a head and a half taller than me, he was really buff and the oddest thing about him was his hair. It was a pompadour in a heart shape, the first thing that I thought was

'He is gay, isn't he…'

I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Thank you, sorry about that, I'm Tatsumi, a new transfer to this school." He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

"No problem, I'm Bulat, a senior here. If you have any questions you can ask me, I'm in the room right next to you. By the way, you can either call me bro or handsome." I sweat dropped. He is gay for sure.

"Th-thanks. Bro." He smiled.

"So, do you know anyone here?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yoshiro, he is my best friend and he is in the room a floor above us." Bulat frowned.

"I see." I tilted my head.

"What's wrong?" He recovered and smiled.

"No. Nothing, it's all good." He turned and he went back to his room. I raised my eyebrows but headed upstairs.

In his room, Bulat's hair over shadowed his eyes.

"Another one huh?"

* * *

The food at the dorm isn't bad, nothing compared to what I'm used to, but in some ways, it's better. I sat in Yoshiro's room. We were playing chess. I moved my knight. He looked at the board before he moved his pawn.

"So, how's your first day been?" Yoshiro asked. I made my move.

"Same old, same old. I'm not happy about my last subject though." He made his move.

"What is it? Business class? Finance? It's finance isn't it." I nodded and made my move.

"Even now, she is trying to control my life." Yoshiro sat there looking at the board. He sighed.

"… I just lost didn't I" I smiled and looked at him.

"Tsk, at least call it out." He looked at me annoyed.

"That's what? The 4th game in a row that you lost to me under 15 moves? You're so bad at chess." He gave me an indignant look.

"No, you're just too good. I think your ability to predict is beyond a talent, are you sure you don't have a special ability that lets you see into the future?" I sighed.

"Stop bringing anime stuff into the real world."

"Anyway, how do you plan on dealing with **her**?" I shook my head.

"I don't know, all I can do is keep up my grades and figure it out as I go along." He stared at me.

"…"

"…"

"So you don't have the ability to see the future."

"Shut up you weeaboo*. So you want to play another or not?"

"Why not."

"Too bad, you aren't getting another rematch, I need to go do my workout."

"You're an asshole."

 ***Authors note – Sorry guys, I didn't want to use this word cause I know in this situation it doesn't work, but remember that Tatsumi doesn't watch anime in this fanfic. Plz forgive.**

* * *

I jogged through the park. It was near the high school and had a small lake in the center and a small forest. It was the perfect place to do my training. The sun was setting as I jogged by the lake, the water reflected the orange sunlight and glittered beautifully.

I slowed to a stop and went to sit on the hill between the lake shore and the sidewalk. I sat there, staring at the water, memories of my past tragedies flowed through my mind.

I spaced out and when I finally came back to reality, I realized I have been crying. I closed my eyes, squeezing out the remaining tears and wiped my face. I went back to the sidewalk and began jogging again. As I ran, I felt the cool wind blow and I was reminded yet again, but this time I continued to run.

'Father…'

* * *

I decided to do my training in the morning too, an hour before school. I did my routine, went back to the dorm to take a shower, and I jogged to school. When I arrived I felt something was off.

"Where is everyone?" I said to myself. I walked into the school and there was a teacher there, reading the newspaper.

"Umm, excuse me? Where is everyone?" He didn't even look up.

"You're an hour early. There is always kids who don't listen to their fourth class teacher, today school starts an hour late. You can go home or wait here, just don't cause any trouble." I wanted to slap myself. Maybe I should pay attention even if I don't like the class.

I sighed, I'm already here, why not explore the building. The school isn't actually that large, or complicated. There are 3 floors, 4 sections, A B C and D, the classes are labeled by floor and section, followed by room number. For example C2 – 6 means floor 2, section C, room 6.

I was wandering the hallways and as I passed by the vending machine, I saw a girl there. She was standing in front of the machine, staring at it. I sighed, she probably didn't have breakfast but forgot the money. This seems to happen all the time, I was about to just ignore her when I heard a loud noise.

GRUMBLE~~~

I sighed. I walked to the vending machine and took out my wallet, I pressed in the number. Out came a sleeve of pop tarts, then I repeated the process for a bag of chips and then for a bottle of pop in the next vending machine. The whole time I could feel her eyes on me.

I took all the items and turned to here.

"Here." She took it without hesitation. I stared at her as she ripped through the food in seconds. She was back to looking at me, I swear it took her more time to open the bag of chips than eating the chips itself.

I finally got a good look at her, she had long black hair that reached to her legs, she wore a white mini dress with no sleeves and a red tie, and also black shoes and black socks. She was pretty cute and my heart skipped a beat and I blushed when she blushed and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you…" She said before he walked off. I just stood there for a while and finally snapped back into reality. I realized something.

"Who was that?"

 _\- Time Skip – 1 Hour –_

I sat in the chair by the window, staring out of it.

"Are you even listening to me?" I snapped out of my world and looked in front of me. Yoshiro was looking at me with a deadpan look.

"Umm, of course."

"What was I talking about?"

"Nice day isn't it."

"I hate you." I smiled and he laughed, when we he calmed down he looked at me.

"Seriously though, what's wrong?" I looked at him.

"This morning I came here early." He looked at me oddly.

"So?" I stared at him.

"Wait 'till I finish. I met this girl in the hallway, she was hungry and I bought her some stuff from the vending machine." He raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Who is the lucky girl that caught your attention? Maybe you will get a girlfriend after all. What did she look like?" I glared at him.

"Shut up. She wore a white mini dress with no sleeves and a red tie, black hair all the way down to her knees and she had eyes the shade of red." He looked at me.

"Oh, you mean the girl who has been sneaking looks at you for the past 5 minutes?" I looked at him, then looked at where he was pointing.

There she was, the girl from this morning, sitting at the desk at the back corner away from the window, she was reading a book and as I looked at her, she sneaked a glance at me and quickly went back to her book. I blushed a bit. Yoshiro smiled teasingly at me.

"Hehehe, you have my approval, blessings and recommendation my friend." I looked back at him annoyed.

"What are you, her brother?" He continued to smile.

"No, her cousin." I stared at him.

"…"

"Hehehe…."

"… What." He burst out laughing, attracting the whole class's attention, as if we didn't have enough attention already.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him. He just covered his mouth, slammed his head on the table and tried to hold it in, but his shoulder was shaking so much you'd think he was stuck in a fridge for the past 3 days. I sighed and looked at her.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in, I just looked up front and tried my best to stop my eyebrows from twitching as Yoshiro continued to laugh for another 3 minutes. Needless to say, he got a good strangling after class.

* * *

We are allowed to have lunch anywhere we want, as long as it's within school properties and not in the hallways. I found a perfectly quiet spot outside, under one of the cherry blossoms. I sat under the tree when Yoshiro came with his lunch.

"Hey, you're interested in my cousin right? As a friend I wouldn't mind giving you some information." He said with a smile. I just sighed, I can't deny I'm a bit interested.

"Start talking." He laughed.

"Alright, her name is Akame, my cousin. She is extremely shy, to the point where she is near emotionless towards strangers. She is a glutton and her favorite food is meat, any kind. She is the leader of a sword club and likes sword fighting a lot. Her measurements are 81 – 56 – 83 and sh-." I literally slapped him.

"You are a pervert! I don't even know her!" I yelled at him with a blush, he just smiled at me teasingly.

"But you wanted to know didn't you." I opened my mouth and closed it before looking away. Then something he said hit me.

"Wait, there's a sword club here?" He smiled.

"I knew you'd be interested. Yeah, tomorrows the first meet of the year, but there is a problem. It's not official though because Akame is the only one in the club." I tilted my head.

"But you only need two in a club to make it official right? How come she can't find any members?"

"It's because she doesn't let anyone in the club. In order to join the club you need to tie with her or beat her in a sword fight. She is extremely skilled with a sword and no one has even come close to beating her. That is why I want you to join, you might have a chance." I sighed.

"I don't know… It's been so long since I last wielded a sword." He nodded sadly.

"Ever since the incident right? That is also a reason why I want you to join. It's time so move on Tatsumi, you can dwell in your past forever. This may be your chance to try your hands at love too, they say love can heal many wounds." I looked at him. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll duel her and I'll try to join, but I don't know about the love part." He smiled.

"All in due time, all in due time." I shook my head with a smile.

 _\- Time Skip – Evening -_

I just finished my jog through the park. I laid down on the hillside and stared up at the orange tinted sky. The wind blew and I felt at so much peace. My mind cleared up and I began to remember my past.

 ** _\- Flashback- 10 Years Ago –_**

 _A five year old Tatsumi stood in a kendo dojo with a tall man. Tatsumi was struggling to hold up a sword. The tall man laughed._

" _Tatsumi, are you interested in sword fighting?"_

" _YEAH!" Tatsumi replied with a smile. The tall man laughed._

" _Alright, I'll find you a good trainer ok?" Tatsumi frowned._

" _I want you to teach me!" He said. The tall man smiled._

" _Tatsumi, I don't know how to fight. How about this, I will learn alongside you so as I learn I can also teach you too okay?" Tatsumi smiled._

" _YEAH!"_

 ** _\- End Flashback –_**

I opened my eyes. The sun had set and it was dark already. I wiped my tears and headed back to the dorm. I sat on my bed thinking.

Is Yoshiro right? Should I stop dwelling on my past and regret I was even born? Is my meeting with the girl, Akame, just by chance? Or is it something bigger, someone out there helping me?

"Dad? What should I do? Are you doing this for me?"

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing is 100% all by chance.

This, was fate.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is actually my first attempt to a completely original story with a not so original idea, and not so original characters.**

 **Those of you who are reading this because of Blade of Tempest, here you go, hope you like it.**

 **Those of you who are reading my fanfiction for the first time, welcome. I hope you like this fanfiction.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think. I also wouldn't mind if you guys message me any ideas or scenes you want to see between Akame and Tatsumi. This will eventually become a fluff fanfiction.**

 **Anyways, enough talk, thank you all for your support.**

 **We Out, Latre - BzS**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Sword Club

"So, are you going to give it a try today?" I looked at Yoshiro.

"Try what?" He looked back.

"What else? Are you going to duel Akame today?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, probably. Just how strong is she?" He laughed.

"Last year, in her freshman year she created this club and had tryouts, apparently a lot of people thought swinging around swords was cool and easy. Only 4 people tried, 3 on the first day, 1 a week later, they all lost." I shook my head. That tells me nothing, anyone who has trained in any sword form can beat a novice who has never wielded a sword.

"I know what you're thinking. The last guy to challenge her was very arrogant, apparently he was a fifth Dan in kendo and thought beating her was easy. He lost within 1 minute and couldn't land a single hit. Akame was playing around with him for the entire time." I sighed, this is going to be difficult, fifth Dan is half way to the highest ranking in Kendo, the 10th Dan.

"Sigh, I don't know about this. I haven't wielded a sword in years and I don't know if my body can do what I could use to." He smiled. I looked at him and wondered.

"Hey, you're her cousin right? How strong is she?" He laughed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, it's no fun if I just tell you the answers, that's cheating." I sighed.

"Fine, I won't ask you how strong she is. But at least tell me, do you think I stand a chance?" He looked at me with confidence.

"Maybe, depending how hard you try." The bell rang and he stood up.

"Let's go, don't want to be late do you?" I smiled and stood up, we walked back into the school and towards our class.

I never thought a day could pass so fast.

* * *

I stood outside the dojo. Yoshiro stood beside me.

"Are you ready for this?"

"No."

"Well too bad, now hurry up."

I sighed and slid the door open, took off my shoes and walked in. The dojo was very empty, there was 2 changing rooms, a stand that held various styles of swords, from rapiers, to long swords, to broad swords, to katana's, all wooden or plastic. Yoshiro and I looked around and no one was there.

"Where is she?" Yoshiro shrugged.

"From what I know, she always comes to the Dojo even if she knows no one else is here or will come here." I looked down, she sounds so lonely. I shook my head, she has to have friends.

I decided to wait, Yoshiro went to sit in the corner while I went to go find a sword. I went to the sword stand and looked around. Broad swords? Never liked them. Rapier? Too light. Shinai? I never liked Kendo. I could just stick with a normal Bokken, but that's boring. I heard the door slide open and look behind.

Akame stood by the door and was staring at me. I smiled a bit.

"Hi, I'm here to try out for the sword club." I said. She looked at me a bit surprised but nodded.

"Give me a second." She said. She carried her bag with her and walked into the girls changing room and came out a minute later wearing the same types of clothing but her mini dress was now black and she wore red armguards and black gloves.

"Alright, all you have to do to join is beat me in a duel." I nodded.

"Can I take any kind of sword or is there a requirement?" She shook her head.

"Go ahead." I nodded and smiled. I looked around the stand and found a thin long sword. I grabbed it by the handle and felt its weight in one hand, then both hands and smiled. Perfect, it's like it was made for me. She came and took out a wooden katana and walked to the other side of the room.

"Alright, I'm ready. Rules?"

"First one to yield. Need I say more?" I shook my head. Basically that means first one to be unable to battle, which means if I lose and I don't yield she will be forced to knock me out. Also, that implies that hand to hand combat is also allowed.

"Alright, Yoshiro, can you be our judge?" I asked. Akame looked a bit surprised. Yoshiro stood up from the corner and grinned.

"No problem! Ready? Begin!" He said that. Akame sighed and charged at me. I narrowed my eyes.

She's underestimating me. I waited until the last second and ducked her side swing, then swept her legs from under her and she fell on her side before she rolled away from my downward swing.

"Don't underestimate me. I know about how badly the previous challengers lost and I don't plan on doing to same." She nodded and her eyes was now more serious. I smiled.

"Bring it." She dashed towards me again, this time faster and was upon me in seconds with a downward swing. I side stepped the swing and brought my knee up to block her kick, then I swung my sword sideways which was blocked. I spun on one heel and attempted to round house kick her in the ribs but she avoided it by jumping back.

I smiled a bit, this was kind of fun. She has insane reaction time and was very fast, but at the same time didn't lack in speed, but I knew that if this continued on I would eventually lose. She is skilled,

I can't match her in those areas and I am not necessarily stronger than her physically.

I need to find a way to win this, but how? Her stance is nearly flawless, I rarely see openings and when I do I can't react fast enough to capitalize on them. I sighed on the inside, as I see it, no way I'm winning this. But I am not going down without a fight.

I ran at her and swung downwards which she parried and retaliated with a slash, I took a big risk. If I want to win I need to catch her off guard and I need to take a big risk if that's going to happen.

I let go of my sword for a moment and let the tip fly downwards from the force of the swing and grabbed the sword out of the air in a reverse grip, pulling it back to me and blocked her swing. I then loosened the grip again and the sword dropped towards the ground, I grabbed it with my other hand in a reverse grip and swung it under her armpit.

She flinched and her arm dropped to her side and her grip on her sword loosened. The katana dropped to the ground and I held my sword at her throat.

"Yield?" She was shocked, it visibly showed on her face, but then her face went back to monotone and she nodded. I smiled, really happy and had a great sense of achievement.

"The winner is, TatsumI!" Yoshiro yelled and there was applause. Wait, what? I looked around and found that we were surrounded by a huge audience. Apparently I was so focused on the battle that I didn't notice people coming in. I looked at Akame and from the look on her face, it's the same for her case.

She then turned to me and smiled. I blushed a bit.

"You're really strong, it's been a while since I have lost." I blushed a bit more at the compliment.

"No, that was all luck, if I accidently messed that up I would have lost hard." She shook her head.

"The fact that you took the risk proves your strength and confidence, welcome to the sword fighting club, you are the second member." She held out her hand and I took it with a smile. I then turned to Yoshiro who was grinning, I grinned at him.

"Congrats dude. That was awesome."

"Never mind that. Mind telling me how so many people found out about this duel?" I said with a smile. His smile didn't drop. But I could visibly see sweat rolling down his face.

"Hahaha, I-I wonder how indeed. I don't know." I smiled.

"I have a wooden sword right now."

"Ha, please forgive me… I am in the newspaper club you know?" I smiled.

"Oh? And let me guess, you recorded this and it's going on the news am I right?"

"Umm, yes?" He said, his smile no longer present. My smile just grew sweeter.

"I would like everyone here to forget you ever saw this, this is merely a joke and no kid was hurt in this skit. Not much anyway." I said before Yoshiro's screams filled the air and people around us cringed.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again. OW! MY KNEE, MY &^#*KNEE! THAT'S MY- GAH! NONONO THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY! THAT DOESN'T BEND THAT WAY! I'M SORRY, TATSUMI FOR GODS SAKE FORGIVE ME! AKAME! HELP! SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME!" He yelled as I laughed manically.

After a few minutes of minor tor-uh, 'consequences involving minor pain', I snapped out of my trance and remembered where I was. I stood up again, ignoring the mangled Yoshiro on the ground, feeling surprisingly good about myself if I do say so. I looked back at Akame.

"So, when's practice?" She smiled a bit.

"Every Monday, Wednesday, Friday afterschool, Tuesday and Thursday before school." I nodded.

"Alright, is there a uniform?" She shook her head.

"Just bring something that you can move around in." I nodded and smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow, see you!" I said and smiled. She nodded. I walked out of the dojo and then came right back.

"Sorry, forgot about this, I'll take out the trash. It's not good to litter am I right." I said with the smile and dragged Yoshiro out of the Dojo.

"God that was painful. I promise I will never do it again just please call the ambulance." I glared at him.

"Oh man up, I've been beating you since middle school, this should be nothing." He sighed and got right back up.

"This is child abuse you know."

"Maybe if you think before you act this would happen."

"Dude, come on man, I can hook you up with Akame you know? Don't you want a girlfri-"

"Oh hey, a medium sized stick that looks like it was made to beat someone with."

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me."

I left him in the middle of the school yard, he was in a fetal position and rocking back and forth.

"Hello darkness my old friend, I have come to you again…"

 _\- Time Skip – Next Morning -_

I woke up early, a bit excited. I've never actually been in a club before, no club has really interested me but it is actually a very exciting feeling. I grabbed another set of clothes and jogged to the Dojo. I slid the door open, took my shoes off, and walk in.

There she was, she was pacing back and forth and the moment I stepped in she turned to me and smiled. I thought she looked a bit relieved but I brushed it off.

"Good morning Akame." She nodded.

"Good morning." I smiled and walked to the boys changing room. The changing room wasn't large, there was a few rows of lockers and I just took the one closest to the door. I changed quickly and walked out. She smiled at me and I tilted my head.

"What's wrong? You've been smiling happily for a while now." She blushed and looked to the ground.

"It's just, I was a bit afraid you wouldn't come." I looked at her.

"Some people don't like morning practices at other clubs, so I didn't know if you would come. I didn't actually require you to come to every single practice." I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I'm don't like sleeping in. I promise to come to every single practice unless I have something come up, I will tell you if I do." I said. She smiled in relief.

"Anyways, what should we do?" She tilted her head.

"Umm… I haven't actually thought about that." I sweat dropped a bit.

"Sorry. But I've been training myself for nearly a year now, I don't know what to do." I saddened, a whole year in a club with only yourself, I wonder why she even kept this up. I would have given up a long time ago.

"No, its okay, I understand. What do you usually do? We can do the same plus maybe sparring." She nodded.

"Usually I would go to the track and run a mile, which is around 5 laps, and then I would go to the nearby forest where I have a special training course set up." I nodded.

"We can spend the remaining time sparring." I smiled. That's a good plan.

"Alright, let's do this." We went to the track and ran our laps. I must say, usually a mile isn't hard for me, but the speed she was running at, I couldn't keep up. She finished a minute ahead of me, her time was around 5 minutes.

We headed towards a nearby forest that belonged to the school. We went deep into the forest and stopped at a clearing. I looked around.

"Where's the course?" She just pointed around her.

"Nature." I looked around. Trees, tree's and more tree's, a hill with trees, a small stream with various sized logs that allows you to cross.

"What?"

"Climbing tree's takes skill and strength, walking over very thin and shaky logs take balance, running down a steep hill while not tripping or running into tree's take instant analysis, coordination and reaction time and more balance. Nature is the greatest obstacle, this is how I was taught." I looked around, she's right.

"So, let's get started. Can you demonstrate?" She showed me around, telling me the difficulty of certain trees, where to begin running at different difficulty, which logs are more difficult and demonstrated. I was shocked by how she did all of them with speed, precision and came out without a scratch, on the other hand, by the time we re-entered the Dojo, I had cuts, bruises, muddy, wet, and my right arm was actually a little bloody.

I took a shower and she helped me patch up my arm. I flinched as she disinfected my arm.

"Ow… That's what I get for trying to match your level on my first try."

"Don't worry, I've been doing this for over a year." I sighed and flinched again. She finished patching up my arm.

"Let's skip sparring today, I don't think you right now." I shook my head.

"Don't worry, we can spar. We still have half an hour before school starts."

"But even if you force yourself to spar me, with your arm like that nothing's going to come out of it." I smiled.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve you know?" I stood up and went to the stands and grabbed the long sword and held it in my left.

"Let's go." She sighed and grabbed her Katana. She breathed and concentrated. I'm guessing she wants to end this quickly and have me rest. I was touched that she cared about me, but this won't be as easy as she thought.

She dashed at me and slashed and I sidestepped and counterattacked swinging my sword at surprisingly high speed. She looked surprised but she managed to block and I kicked her in the stomach away from me.

"Your left arm isn't the least bit weaker than your right. Isn't your right arm dominant?" I shook my head.

"I'm actually Ambidextrous, but I prefer my right hand over my left. I can still spar with you so bring it." I said with a smile. Her eyes narrowed and she dashed to me and swung down, I parried her swing but my right arm stung in pain.

"GAH!" I yelled in pain and dropped to my knees and held my right arm. She had punched me right in my wound.

"See? With a weakness so easy to capitalize on there's no point. Now rest, I don't care if we still have time there is no need to push yourself so hard." I looked down.

"Sorry." Her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. You're the only other member of this club." I looked up, I felt foolish and touched.

"Sorry Akame, I promise I won't do this ever again." She nodded.

"Anyways, we have 10 minutes. I need to go change then let's head back to the main building." She nodded.

I smiled.

* * *

"So? How did your first practice go?"

"Not bad." I said.

The whole class was staring at me, the girls in concern and boys in envy. My right arm was bandaged up, my face had a few cuts so did my arm and hand. I rested my head on my hand and looked out the window.

To be honest, this is my attempt to ignore Akame's look of concern. With so many people looking at me she probably feels responsible. Why can't class start already.

I wonder if Yoshiro is an Esper or watching anime grants telepathic powers but he read my mind.

"Hehehe, it seems you and Akame hit off pretty well huh? I'm guessing she patched you up, did you imagine her in a nurse costume?" He teased. My eyes were twitching so hard they were flying off my face.

"Yoshiro, you be grateful that school is about to start because I want to end your future as a man right here and now. So god help me shut up." He visibly shivered and paled.

"Oh god what have I done? What have I unleashed upon this world?" He whispered.

The bell rung and school began, but Yoshiro was too zoned out in fear to remember anything.

* * *

I walked down the hall, headed for my last class and most dreaded. Lunch was good but it was in my opinion not long enough, why can't they extend the lunch by an hour and a half so I don't have to take Finance?

I sighed and slowly dragged myself down the stairs towards my class when I heard a voice, a familiar one. I turned the corner and looked down, there was a group of people gathered around the stairwell, and Akame was one of them.

I didn't want to invade their privacy but I couldn't help it when I heard my name.

"Hey Akame, we didn't ask but how's todays morning practice? That kid that managed to beat you, uhh, what was his name again?"

"Tatsumi."

"Yeah, Tatsumi, did he show up?" Akame nodded. I looked at the group.

There was a blonde, who I assume to be a sophomore, a guy with his hair dyed green, also a sophomore, a girl with her hair dyed purple, a senior presumably, a girl with hair dyed pink, a sophomore and a tall guy with heart shaped pompadour. My eyes widened, my neighbor. I assumed their grade by how mature they look.

"He beat you completely by luck, he even said so himself." The pink haired girl said.

"Mein, you can't beat Akame by luck. Didn't happen the first four times." Said my neighbor, Bulat I think.

"Bulatchi's right, plus Akame was getting really lonely by herself. Too bad I can't wield a sword or else I'd join." Said the blonde.

"Umm, what are we talking about?" Said the purple haired girl.

"The guy who challenged Akame yesterday and won. Don't you remember Sheele?" The green haired guy said.

"Umm, I don't remember."

"Don't worry about it." Bulat said.

"Anyways, what do you think of him Akame?" He asked.

"He is strong for sure, and has a lot of talent. But I think he is a little reckless." Akame said.

"Never mind that. Akame, what do you think of him as a guy? Are you interested in him?" The blonde said.

I decided enough was enough, I don't think I'm ready for that answer, so I continued to walk down the stairs and passed them.

"Leone! What do you…." I heard Akame say before she realized I was there. I just sped up my walking pace and walked towards my class.

I'm not ready for that answer, not by a long shot.

* * *

 **Hey Guys and Girls, BzS here.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and thank you guys so much for your support.**

 **So, to be honest, I don't have any experience in love and fluff and stuff like that, so I would really appreciate any ideas. If you guys want to see a certain interaction between Akame and Tatsumi once I get to the fluff part, you can message me your idea and I will probably implement it later when I get to that part.**

 **Once again, thank all of you and I hope you continue to read my fanfiction.**

 **We Out, Latre - BzS**


	3. Chapter 3 - Night Raid

I sat in Finance, the teacher talking about the stock market or something. But I paid no attention, I had more important things to think of, like Akame's group of friends. They seemed pretty friendly and uhh, 'unique'.

But what really got me thinking was that last question the blonde, Leone I think, asked Akame. I blushed and shook my head. But something is wrong about that group, now that I think about it, for some reason no one else but me took the stairs. Why was everyone avoiding them?

"Tatsumi." I raised my head, and gave the teacher a bored look. He didn't like me, and the feeling is mutual.

"What is a working capital?" I raised my eyebrows, we did not learn this, at least not on the fourth day of school. I smirked.

"Working capital is defined as current assets minus current liabilities; it tells the financial statement user how much cash is tied up in the business through items such as receivables and inventories and also how much cash is going to be needed to pay off short term obligations in the next 12 months." I answered.

The whole class was silent. The teachers jaw was on the ground.

"Uh, umm, yes. That is correct." He said before returning to the actual material. I was laughing my head off, but I covered it with a triumphant smirk.

The bell rang and I packed my bag, another day of school over. I just stepped out the class when I was stopped by someone behind me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I ignored it at first, not realizing she was calling for me.

"Hey! The kid who managed to stump the teacher." I turned around.

I came face to face with a blonde haired girl, probably a year younger than me. She wore a blue and white dress. A rich girl for sure, she had this rich girl aura to her. She smiled at me.

"Hi! My name is Aria*, I'm a freshmen but never mind that. How did you know the answer to the teachers question, he was obviously trying to embarrass you." I looked at her for second.

"My mom forced me to study finance since I was young. My knowledge of finance might be more than the teachers. At this point if I had more experience I can probably run my own small business." I said frowning. She was looking at me amazed.

"Wow, that's awesome. Hey, can you help me with my finance homework? I have a lot of questions." I looked at her oddly, I just met this girl like 3 seconds ago and she wants me to help her with homework already? I shrugged.

"Maybe, I'll think about it, I'll let you know tomorrow." She smiled and nodded before leaving. I frowned, she gives me the chills and not the good kind.

 **(*Episode 1-2, that girl)**

* * *

I was standing at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to bring me back to the dorm. I had to go buy some school supplies, mainly pencils. I sighed, pencils, the one part of a school life that amazes me. How is it humanly possible to lose 10 pencils in 4 days? Where do they all go?

I looked around, this was a shopping district that is near the school, which is positioned nowhere near downtown but it still has a downtown feel to it. I shivered, this place is probably where gangs fight at night.

Just as the thought finished I realized somethings not right, somethings going on. How? Probably because there are a bunch of people screaming and running. I know I should also get out of here, but my curiosity beat my logic. I ran the other way, against the crowd.

I found myself met by the sight of a huge brawl. My eyes narrowed, apparently gangs do fight here, just not only at night. I watched from the sidelines, along with a bunch of other people. There are two sides for sure, one side wore a uniform, and the other didn't.

The uniform is from one of the private schools nearby, Rakshasa Private School. My eyes scanned the other side and landed on one member. My eyes widened, Akame? I looked over the other members. They were from this afternoon, Akame's friends. Bulat, Leone, Mein, Sheele and Lubbock.

What's going on? How did they get into a fight with a freaking gang? I watched as they fought. The Rakshasa gang had 10 members, wielding different melee weapons. Bats, sticks, fists. Akame wielded a wooden sword, Bulat wielded a wooden bo staff, Leone used her fists, Mein was using a paint ball gun, Sheele was fighting with a bat, Lubbock was sitting back yelling orders.

I clicked my tongue, should I help them? I watched as the fight progressed and decided not to, not because I was scared, because they didn't need my help. I sweat dropped as I watch the Rakshasa Gang get completely demolished. Akame was whacking them around, so was Bulat, Leone was beating the living daylights out of them, Mein literally made them eat paint and Sheele was giving them concussions. Lubbock, he wasn't really doing anything.

I sighed, apparently Akame isn't the only one who knows how to fight. I narrowed my eyes, I'm going to have to ask Yoshiro about this, he has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

I went back to our dorm and went straight to Yoshiro's room. I knocked on the door and waited, no answer, I knocked again, no answer. In the silence a song played. My eyes twitched.

"STOP WATCHING NORAGAMI AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I yelled. The music stopped and the door opened. He smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, you know what they say, if one pauses an anime to speak with you, you must be a very important person, be grateful, baka." He said. My eye twitched. Alright, breathe in and out, count to ten before you beat them. I needed answers, I can do what I want to do later.

"I need to talk to you about Akame."

"Let me guess, about her group of buddies right?" I stared at him.

"Are you an Esper?"

"No, I just know you well enough. I know you hate finance, which means you'll take the long way down. I also know that her group always meets in that stairwell at lunch, eventually you would meet." I looked at him.

"So, which episode of Detective Conan did you get that from?"

"Anime is good for you."

"Can we just move on?"

"You're missing out on life."

"I said, can we just move on?"

"Yes sir."

I walked into his room, sat down on the ground and leaned against the wall. He sat on his bed.

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Ok, let's start with the basics. Akame is part of a gang, this schools gang, which we have named Night Raid."

"You named it that didn't you."

"Power of the press man, power of the press. Anyways, the gang consists of Bulat, senior and leader of the martial arts club. Leone, junior and leader of the boxing club. Mein, leader of the archery club. Sheele, leader of the book club. Lubbock, leader of the chess club. And Akame, leader of the swords club." He explained.

"The gang was formed by this group of friends when they found bullies at this school and completely destroyed them. Then they started taking care of gangs from other schools who was disturbing the community." I nodded, that explains what happened today.

"But, they are not popular at this school, despite the good deeds they have been doing. This school is a lot about order and rules, very strict, and they do not like the idea of a 'gang'. That is why people try to avoid them, even though they are the leaders of the clubs, except Akame, they rarely attend their own clubs. Instead, they have a vice-leader who they will instruct."

I looked up at the ceiling sadly. They seemed like a nice bunch, it's kind of sad they get treated like this even though they are fighting for the right causes.

"Do you want to know anything else?" I shook my head. He smiled.

"Alright then. If that's the case then I would like to kindly ask you to leave. You are preventing me from watching my anime in peace." I laughed a bit.

"Alright, I'll be on my way then." I got up and walked out the room. As when I stepped out the door I turned around, and chucked his Kon plushy at him.

"Do your homework!" I yelled before I shut the door.

 _\- Next Day – After School –_

I stepped out of the locker room, and began stretching. I waited for Akame, she was late, very late. I waited, and waited, and waited. She didn't come. I sighed and decided I was on my own today. I ran the mile at a fast pace, and went to the forest. I stumbled down the hill, crossed the bridge, climbed the tree's, and slowly went up the levels.

I went back to the Dojo, completely exhausted with cuts and bruises yet again. But much less severe than yesterday. I smiled, Akame was right, I was a bit reckless. I took a shower and stepped out of the changing room. I found Akame standing there, wearing a black, sleeved cloak over her normal attire.

"Akame! You came!" I said. She smiled and nodded.

"I had something come up." She said. She saw my cuts and looked at me.

"Did you do the same as yesterday?" I shook my head.

"I started easy, then worked my way up." She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let me patch you up." I sat there looking at her as she patched me up. I smiled, she is really gentle for someone who has been beating gangs. My eyes narrowed as she finished patching me.

"Alright, all done." She said before standing up, I pulled her down again.

"No, we're not done. Akame, do you think you can hide such an obvious injury?" I said with the bangs covering my eyes. She sat back down and I took off her cloak, there was a cut on the side of her right arm.

"They started using lethal weapons didn't they?" She looked at me.

"You know about the brawls." I nodded.

"Let me take care of this." I began to patch up her arm.

"Who was it this time?"

"Old enemy, Wild Hunt of the Capitol Private School." I nodded, I've heard of them. They are famous for completely trashing a park, vandalizing it with paint, toilet paper, etc.

"We fought them at a nearby park, they began using more lethal weapons, such as knives. We weren't ready and had to retreat, but not after roughing them up a bit." I silently listened and worked on her arm. Should I do it?

We sat in silence as I finished patching up her arm.

"Alright, all done. Why don't we end todays practice here?" She nodded. She stood up, grabbed her coat and began walking out the door.

"Akame! Wait!" I yelled. She turned around.

"Akame, can I join your gang?" She turned around completely.

"No."

"Why not!?" I asked. She shook her head and walked away. I ran out the door and watched as she walked away.

"Akame! Talk to your friends! Tonight, 8:00 at the nearby park! I'll be waiting!" I yelled.

I have no idea whether she heard me or not. All I know is that I won't stop until she agrees.

* * *

I sat on the side of the hill at the park. I had just finished my jog and like the previous days, I sat here, staring at the water. I don't plan on leaving here until midnight, I will wait for her answer. I don't know why, but I'm worried.

The enemy has begun using weapons like knifes and it will only escalate from here. Just the thought of Akame going up against that makes me anxious. Even though I've only known her for a few days, I want to help her. Does she not think I am strong enough?

"Father, was it a mistake to stop?" I whispered to myself. If I hadn't stopped practicing sword fighting, I would be much stronger now.

But the pain.

I closed my eyes. Even now, holding a sword makes me shiver. The pain has eased over the year, but scars can never be erased.

"But, if I run away now, I will never be able to forgive myself." I whispered. The wind blew past, a soft breeze. I laid down on the grass, and slowly drifted off.

 ** _\- Flashback – 4 years ago –_**

 _The wind blew past, a soft breeze. I smiled happily as father and I jogged through the park. He has been busy and stressed, we rarely get to do this anymore. But I cherish every moment of it._

" _Father, how's things going." He frowned a bit._

" _Sigh, a lot of things have been going on, a lot of issues has popped up. Someone sent a threat letter through the fax and people are panicking a bit. But things are settling down, so don't worry son." I smiled and nodded. My dad is strong, he has been learning how to wield a sword along side of me and he's strong, stronger than me._

" _That's good, I'm glad you can make time to jog with me." He smiled at me._

" _Only times like this, spending time with you relaxes me." I smiled happily. My then my eyes narrowed._

" _Dad." He nodded._

" _I know, we're surrounded."_

 _From behind the tree's multiple people came out. Holding bats, knifes, broken glass bottles, weapons. I clicked my teeth, who are they? What do they want?_

" _Who are you!? What do you want?!" They laughed, a guy stepped out, obviously the leader._

" _We want you two to amuse us, now fight for your lives." I felt impact on the back of my head, someone had thrown their bat at me. I dropped to my knees, the world went black before I hit the ground._

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

I woke up with a start, gasping. I held my hand to one eye, trying to calm down. I was breathing abnormally quickly, my heart was beating out of my chest, I was shaking and dripping in sweat. I breathed in and out, trying to control my breathing rate, my heart rate, my body. Slowly, I calmed down and my heart returned to its normal rate.

"Are you okay?" I heard from behind me, I span around, and she stood behind me.

"You came?" I asked her, she nodded. I looked around, the sun had already set.

"How long have you been here?" She shrugged.

"10 to 15 minutes." I looked at my watch, 9:15, I've been out for about an hour.

"Sorry, I accidently fell asleep. So, did you ask them?" She nodded.

"I didn't plan to, but I knew you'd probably be here waiting until I came." I raised an eyebrow, she sure knew me well.

"So, what's the answer?" She stared at me.

"Maybe." I stared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means they don't know, you are strong enough, that's given. But they don't fully trust you yet, and they don't know whether you will be able to keep a cool head during a brawl." I nodded, makes sense.

"How do I prove to them that I'm trustworthy?"

"You have to meet us, we will ask you a few questions and decide whether we will let you in." There was a moment of silence.

"If there is nothing else, I will be leaving." She said.

"Wait, one last question." She stopped.

"Will you be for or against me joining?" She was silent, I waited.

"Against." She said and left before I could ask why.

I sat in silence, I sighed. Looks like this will be more difficult than I thought.

 _\- Next Morning -_

I walked into the Dojo to find myself face to face with the gang, Night Raid. I sweat dropped at the name, Yoshiro please.

"So you're the kid who managed to beat Akame huh?" Leone asked.

"Tsk, he can't even do Akame's course correctly and he wants to join us?" Mein said. I sighed. She's going to be a pain, I just know it.

"He beat Akame, I think that proves he has some skill." Lubbock said. I just stood there.

"I heard that you wanted to ask me some questions." Bulat nodded.

"We need to confirm these things before deciding."

"Then let's get started." Leone grinned.

"Straight to the point, I like that."

"Alright, 3 questions. Question 1, do you know what we're up against?" I nodded.

"Bullies and gangs, don't worry about me, I am capable of dealing with thugs. I promise to never be reckless or charge into a dangerous situation on my own."

"Question 2, do you know the consequences of joining us?"

"Disliked by the school, disliked by other schools, outcasts. I'm ready for that, I don't really care. In fact I'm getting annoyed of these fan girls." Lubbock looked at me jealously.

"Tsk, lucky bastard." He whispered. I ignored him.

"Alright, question 3. Why?" I looked back confused.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to join us?" Akame said. I stared into her eyes.

"For revenge."

"Thugs took away something more precious than this world from me, I will get my revenge, and I will prevent something like that from ever happening again."

I stared into her eyes, she stared into my soul.

We stared at each other for what felt like eternity.

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls, BzS here.**

 **So I wanted to thank all of you for reading my story and I really appreciate all the support. I wanted to apologize of some of you are thinking that this story is going really slowly, but don't worry, it will speed up, eventually.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **We out - BzS**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Family

I sighed as I was dragged down the hall by Leone.

"I know I asked to join your gang, but how am I supposed to build an anti-social character if I have this many 'friends'?" I complained. Sheele tilted her head.

"Why would you want anti-social?'" I sighed, I got to know everyone in the group yesterday after the meeting. I was accepted and introduced to all the members, I can summarize all of them in a word or two.

Leone, hooker.

Bulat, gay.

Lubbock, pervert.

Sheele, airhead.

Mein, annoying.

Akame, Akame, nothing needs to be said there.

"Because Sheele, I don't like all the fan-girls. I've been here for nearly a week and I already shredded a stack of love letters." We all stopped when we heard water drip onto the floor. We turned around and Lubbock was on his knees, bowing before me.

"Oh great master of seduction! Please teach me your ways! Lead me down the road to greatness so I may too be able to become popular." My eyes twitched.

"I don't know what girls see in him, he's just an anti-social douche." Mein said. I sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Honestly, I don't know either. I reject them, they come back, I ignore them, and they become more obsessed, what's with these girls?" Lubbock shot up and started shaking me.

"Do you know how many people want to be in your shoes?! At least introduce me to some of them! If you don't want them, I'll take them! I'll take all of th-GAH!" Leone smacked him in the back of the head and he let me go, falling onto his butt.

"Calm down, you'll never get a girlfriend anyway." He suddenly appeared in a nearby corner.

"Where did I go wrong?" He whispered, whimpering. Leone sighed before grinning at me.

"So Tatsumi, you don't like girls chasing you huh? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Do I look like someone with a girlfriend?" Leone just shrugged. I shook my head.

"I don't have a girlfriend." I heard an audible sigh of relief. I looked towards the sound and Akame stood staring at me emotionless. I stared back and I saw the tiniest hint of a blush.

"Alright guys, enough talk, if we don't go to class now we'll all be late." Bulat said. We nodded and went separate ways. As I was heading towards my last class I noticed something was different. As I passed people, they were whispering to each other, but I couldn't hear what.

I also noticed something as we were previously walking down the hall.

No one, stepped within 5 feet near us.

* * *

The class ended relatively quickly and I was walking out the door when the girl from yesterday, Aria I think, came up to me. She smiled brightly.

"Hey Tatsumi! Remember me from yesterday?" She asked. I nodded.

"Then do you remember what I asked you? What's your answer?" I sighed. I don't know, I don't know her so should I help her out? I was about to say no when I stopped.

Being anti-social is going to get me nowhere. I'm part of 'Night Raid' now, thank you Yoshiro, and now a lot of people seem to be avoiding me. I rubbed my neck.

"Why not, I'll help you with your homework." She smiled happily.

"Alright! Thanks! I'll meet you at the nearby library tonight at 6 ok?" I nodded and she skipped off. I sighed, I've acted anti-social for years now, why change now? A voice echoed in my mind, the voice of my father.

'In this world, connection is everything. The more friends and acquaintances you have, the more people you can go to for help, for advice, for comfort.' There was another part to that, but I can't remember. I walked out the school building and headed to the Dojo. My eyes narrowed as I neared the building.

I'm going to have to leave the thinking for later, I've got a brawl to fight.

* * *

I walked into the dojo with my serious face on. Everyone was there already.

"You're late." Mein said plain and simple.

"Something came up." I said. Leone raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Do tell." I shook my head.

"Irrelevant." Akame stared at me, Bulat and Lubbock raised an eyebrow, Mein looked at me suspiciously. There was a moment of silence.

"Why are we talking like we are in a gang and about to go into for a street fight?" I sweat dropped, she had to ruin the mood.

"Because that is exactly what is happening." Mein explained before sighing when Sheele finally realized what is going on.

"Anyways, that aside, Tatsumi, are you ready for your first fight?" I smirked.

"Yeah, and this isn't my first fight, don't underestimate me." He smiled and nodded.

"Just don't drag us down newbie." Mein said. I sighed, why do I feel like it will take a lot to convince her to accept me? Oh, probably because it's probably true.

"Tatsumi." I turned and caught a wooden longsword. I smiled and nodded at Akame.

"Thanks." She smiled back a bit.

"Alright, everyone ready? Let's go." Bulat said.

* * *

We headed to a park by bus, it was a bit further away than the one that I go to every night, and it was smaller. There was a small stream that ran through the park between two small lakes, there was a bridge that crossed the stream in the center of the park, and that was where we were headed.

Night Raid had a small business going on. Even though our school doesn't accept us, a lot of people are grateful for our help. We are known as the anti-gang gang, and the reputation causes a lot of people to pay us to deal with gangs or thugs that vandalize/terrorize neighborhoods.

"It is like a part time job, we are just dealing with customers that are 'slightly' more violent." - Bulat, 20XX

I sweat dropped. Saying this was 'slightly' more violent is like saying Yoshiro 'likes' anime. Yeah, no.

We walked to the bridge where our targeted gang was reported to be hanging around for the past week. I walked over the bridge when Bulat held out his hand.

"Tsk, we were tricked huh?" Mein said, turning around. I looked in front us, gang members began walking out from behind bushes and trees. Behind us I could hear the grass and leaves rustling.

"There is around 15 of them." Sheele said.

"Does this happen often?" I asked, my hand reaching for my sword. Lubbock nodded in response.

"It started pretty recent, but occasionally a gang will send in money and a request for us, then set up a trap in attempt to deal with us." Lubbock said explained. I nodded.

"Did it work?" Akame shook her head.

"The first time they caught us by surprise, but we still beat them. After that we always kept our guard whenever we went out."

"No time for explaining, here they come." Leone said.

The gangs walked towards the foot of the bridge. One person was behind everyone else, presumably the leader. They were all around 17 to 19 years old and had bats and fists as weapons.

"Alright! You guys are morons, falling so easily into such a simple trap. It's a wonder you guys made a name for yourselves. We'll teach you what happens when people come on our turf. Beat the boys and leave the girls, they will be fun later on." I looked around and smirked.

None of the girls flinched or reacted, this must be a common threat. My eyes narrowed, as if I'd lose to these guys.

"Guys, here is the plan, Bulat and Leone take the ones on this side of the bridge, Akame and Tatsumi take the side with the leader. Sheele, guard Mein and Mein provide cover fire. Take down the leader as soon as possible." Lubbock said. I raised an eyebrow in surprise, for someone who acts like a moron he is actually smart. Everyone nodded at the plan and we readied ourselves as the thugs came at us.

Bulat and Leone dashed off, Akame and I engaged the other side. I ducked and dodged punches and swing, before retaliating with kicks and swings. My fighting has a pattern to it, 2 hit take downs. The first is for disarming, the second is always the back of the head. I took them down one after another, and I saw Akame from the side of my vision.

She was agile, dodging and parrying swings before knocking them back, stabbing them in the stomach, hitting them in that back of the head. She jumped back from a punch and began running thought he crowd, going straight for the leader. But she was blocked by 3 of the fattest, my eyes narrowed. They are underestimating me.

I ducked another swing before sweeping the attackers leg from under him and then dashing right at the leader. I reached him in no time, he sent his body guards to prevent Akame from getting to him, but he forgot about me.

I stopped in front of him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Our intel didn't say anything about you. Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"A new member, and you're not worthy to know my name." He laughed.

"HA! They sent a newbie to fight me? Heh, that's hilarious. Whatever your name is, you sure are arrogant. Now, amuse me." That phrase. It triggered the memory.

My eyes widened in anger as my bangs covered my eyes. My hands began shaking.

"Oh? You're shaking in fear already? Run away, run away you wimp." I ran at him and swung my sword, he brought up his bat and blocked it, but immediately fell onto his knees when I dug my knee into his stomach.

He stared at the ground before I kneed him in the cheek and he fell onto his side. He looked at me pissed and tried to push himself up from the ground when smacked him in the face with my sword. I knelt beside him.

"You pissed me off. And be glad I didn't beat your ass until you are sent to the emergency room, now get out of my sight." I said before I stood up and looked back. Akame had dealt with all of her opponents, so did the other side. I began walking back when I heard an angry yell from behind.

I spun around and side stepped a bat that would have cracked my head open, I spun and kicked on instinct. I heard a cracking sound and I cringed.

He fell onto the ground and held his privates as tears rolled out his eyes. I face palmed, what kind of moron jump into a kick? I knelt beside him.

"This is your fault, not mine, good luck, I apologize to your kids." I said before walking away.

I reached everyone and Lubbock came up to me. He stared me straight in the eye.

"You're brutal."

"Shut up."

* * *

The whole way back Leone and Lubbock berated me for doing a 'cruel' thing.

"I know you were pissed, but making sure he doesn't have kids is taking it a bit far don't you think?" Leone said. My eyes twitched.

"Dude, do you even know how hard I cringed when saw that? I swear I heard a crack from all the way back there. I visibly shook." Lubbock said. My eyes twitched harder.

"Tatsumi, next time restrain yourself." Akame said. I looked at her in shock.

"Akame, you too!? I said it was an accident! He jumped into it!" Everyone laughed, I sighed but laughed a long with them. When I calmed down I found everyone looking at me smiling, except Mein and Lubbock. I tilted my head.

"What?" Akame shook her head.

"That was the first time I've seen you laugh." I blushed and looked away. They all laughed at my embarrassment and I smiled, looking out the window of the bus.

I felt warm, something I haven't felt in a long, long time.

* * *

I walked into the library. It wasn't big, but it was really quiet and there were a lot of books. I sweat dropped at my own description. Which library isn't big with a lot of books? I sighed, whatever, I need to find Aria. I looked around and found her waving at me by one of the tables in the back.

I walked over there and sat down beside her. She smiled at me brightly and I gave her a small, polite smile. Honestly it was a bit forced but she didn't seem to notice.

"We can talk, but we need to be really quiet." I nodded. With that said, I began helping her with her homework. We worked on budgeting, some marketing stuff and I walked her step by step though all the material. Honestly, I bet I could teach the class no problem, so I have no idea why _she_ signed me up for this class. I finished all my homework too in the meantime and decided to go check out a book, I'm in a library so why not get some reading material?

I walked through the library and looked around, nothing really interesting. I walked and walked and I sighed. I don't know what I want, what do I want to read? I suddenly found myself standing in front of a row of books. One of them caught my eye.

'Dating 101 – All you need to know about Love.' I blushed. This was the book.

 ** _\- Flashback - Last Night –_**

I sat in Yoshiro's room.

"Yoshiro, I joined Night Raid today." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why?" I blushed and looked away. He grinned at me.

"Let me guess, did Akame get hurt and you are concerned about her?" I breathed in and out, calm down, and don't give him any reason to tease you.

"No." I smiled.

"Don't lie to yourself. You know it's true." I felt my face heat up. His grin grew larger.

"You know, I don't have much experience in love, so I want to recommend you a book. It's called 'Dating 101 – All you need to know about love.' You should be able to find it in nearly any bookstore or library so go check it out." I shook my head and stood up.

"No." I said before walking out the room.

 ** _\- End Flashback –_**

I reached for the book but my hand met another's. I looked to my right and was met face to face with a girl. She had really long blue hair and wore something similar to a police uniform.

"Sorry." I said. She shook her head.

"No, it was my fault." I handed her the book and walked away.

I walked back to the table and found Aria sitting there waiting, all packed up.

"Are you done?" She smiled and nodded. I nodded and signaled for us to leave.

We walked down the road, back towards the school. I was headed to the dorm, and I'm guessing her house was near the dorm. We reached an intersection when she stopped and turned to me.

She turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me today." I smiled a bit and shook my head.

"No problem." She closed her eyes and began to come at me. I raised an eyebrow and stepped back. I put my hand on her shoulders and her eyes opened.

"What are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"Tsk, was this not supposed to be the time?" I narrowed my eyes.

"What?" She smiled at me, this time it was a different smile.

"I was told not to tell you, but my mom is a client of your moms business and your mom has decided to engage you to me. I was told to do this quietly, but there has been a rumor spreading that says you're on Night Raid. Is that true?" I stepped back, narrowed my eyes.

"Yes, you have a problem." She looked at me angrily.

"Yeah I have a problem, no husband of mine will be a brute that fights, I will not allow it. You will cut ties with all of those morons who do nothing but cause trouble." I glared at her.

"No." She glared back.

"They are nothing but worthless peasants who don't have a family, they are uncultured swine's and you have no reason to hang out with them. You know your mothers wishes and yet you go against them? Wake up Tatsumi!" I felt myself growing angrier by the second.

"They don't have a life Tatsumi! They will probably be expelled before they graduate and die out on the streets. If you go with them the same will happen to you, if you come with me you will live a good life with a lot of money. Tatsumi! GIVE UP ON THOSE WORTHLESS PIECES OF – "A resonating sound echoed in through the night. She fell onto the ground, holding her cheek. I glared at her, hard, I wanted to see her soul burn.

"They have made me feel more at home in one day than I have for the past 4 years… If you insult them, I will do more than just slap you the next time. Tell your mom, and my mom, that I will do what I want, and tell them to get the HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" I yelled at her, she squeaked in fear before getting up and stumbling away.

I felt good. If I heard another insult towards my friends I would have straight up beat her ass. I sighed and looked up, finally remembering.

'In this world, connection is everything. The more friends and acquaintances you have, the more people you can go to for help, for advice, for comfort… But some acquaintances are only there to leech off of you, to be near you just because of money, fame, looks. It is these people that you must cut ties with, if you don't you and those around you will suffer.'

I began walking back to my dorm. I went straight to Yoshiro's room. I knocked on the door, no answer.

"Yoshiro, this is serious." I said. He opened the door almost instantly.

"Come in." He closed the door behind me.

"What's up?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I need to give _her_ , my great and loving mother, a call."

* * *

 **Hey Guys and Girls, BzS here.**

 **So, there's two things I want to talk about.**

 **First of all, why I made Night Raid a gang. It's simple, I needed an original story. I've seen a lot of Fanfictions make Night Raid a dorm, not that isn't a good idea, in fact that was my initial thought. But I decided that this fanfiction needed some form of originality other than its story line. Friend groups don't get nicknames so I decided to go with the gang.**

 **The second is, your welcome. Let's be honest, I don't think anyone who has ever watched Akame ga Kill didn't hate Aria. She was probably one of the few characters that existed in 2 episode but made everyone hate her guts. So, there you go, she got rejected and freaking bitch slapped sorry for the language. I enjoyed writing that.**

 **Anyways, enough talking. Thank you all for the support and reviews.**

 **I Hope You Enjoyed.**

 **We out, Latre - BzS**


	5. Chapter 5 - Tragic Pasts

_\- Time skip – 1 Month Later –_

The past month have been quiet. After my call with _her_ , Aria was immediately transferred to a different school. I'm guessing **she** didn't take kindly to the fact that Aria told me about our forced engagement. Just thinking about that conversation makes me pissed.

I walked into the classroom and sat in the back. I waited for Yoshiro, he was late. I tried to ignore all the staring and whispering but I couldn't help but listen in on the conversations.

" _I still can't believe he would join_ _ **them**_ _…"_

" _Sigh, he is so gentle looking, I can't believe he would be a brute like_ _ **them**_ _…"_

" _I would love to date him if he cuts ties with_ _ **them**_ _…"_

I smiled. Joining Akame's friend group was the best decision I've ever made. Finally, thank god finally, I stopped getting love letters. You'd think that the fangirls will give up after being rejected the 8th time but nope. Honestly I don't know if I should respect women more for their perseverance or look down on them for their naivety.

After joining the gang rumors spread faster than Akame on steroids, in a blink of an eye I went from being stuck in a mosh pit to laying on a peaceful plain. Everyone started to avoid me like all the other members. There had been rare occasions where people will approach me and try to convince me to leave Night Raid. It didn't go well for them.

"Tatsumi." I looked up and smiled.

"Morning, Akame." I said, she smiled a bit.

"Morning, this afternoon." I nodded. That was our way of saying we got a fight to fight this afternoon and we are meeting at the dojo. We always either meet in the dojo, or in the nearby park I always jog at. If she says 'this evening' we are meeting at the park.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Akame turned around and I looked behind her. Yoshiro stood with his hand rubbing his chin.

"What do you want Yoshiro." I said a bit annoyed. He tilted his head.

"I sit here…" I took a deep breath in and released.

WikiHow - 'How to be less annoyed by people' - part 1 - tip 1 - breathe deeply.

Whew… It's not working.

"Why did you interrupt our conversation?" He smirked and I face palmed, this is not going to end well for me.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt your little private conversation, I'll leave right away. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said with a grin.

I blushed a bit. At this point, I have 2 options, ignore it or beat the living daylights out of him. Even though the latter sounds much more appealing, Akame has asked me to work on anger management so…

I sighed and looked back at Akame, who had already returned to her desk. My eyes narrowed a bit. I noticed something just recently. Even though Akame is Yoshiro's cousin, she seems to be avoiding him for some reason.

Yoshiro sat down and began talking while I looked out the window. Half listening. The clouds had begun gathering, I narrowed my eyes. Is it going to rain?

Or is this a sign that somethings about to happen?

* * *

I looked around, the hall was empty. That is pretty normal considering everyone is in class. But since my current class is finance I don't feel like going to class. Honestly I don't need to, I could pass this class in my sleep.

I took a leisure stroll through the school. Nothing really to see though, everything looks the same. I sighed and decided why not head back to class, I can sleep there and show the teacher a piece of my mind.

I was nearing my classroom when a voice stopped me.

"Hey! You! What do you think you're doing?!" I turned around, I was the only one there.

"Yes?" I said with one eye closed and the other half open.

"Why are you out of class? Do you not know the rules here?" I sighed.

"I do know the rules, but the class is too easy. Taking a stroll through the school is a lot more beneficial to my health than listening to a lecture that I could give myself." I said.

"I don't like your attitude. You know the rules yet you still break them? You deserve some heavy punishment." I opened my eyes fully and looked at her.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Student council president, Esdeath." I took a look at her. She had really long blue hair and wore a police cap and some fancy army like clothing. For some reason she looks really familiar.

"Have we met somewhere before?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me.

"…"

"…"

"… Did you go to the nearby library a month ago?" I nodded. Then it hit me, oh yeah, she was the one that took the book on love.

I looked back at her and she suddenly had a blush. I tilted my head, then shrugged. Whatever.

"Let me off the hook this one time please. If that is all I will be heading to my classroom." I said. Before I turned around and began walking.

"What's your name?" She asked, more like demanded. I didn't even turn around.

"Tatsumi." I said.

Unbeknownst to me, Esdeath held her hand to her chest.

"Tatsumi..."

* * *

I headed to the Dojo.

For the past month, every once in a while we will go beat up some gangs. It depends whether we get requests or not. The same gangs never seem to learn their lesson. I narrowed my eyes, just like I thought, some gangs are starting to use more lethal and dangerous weapons like knives and even spiked bats. We beat them up real hard.

I opened the door and my soul passed on. Literally.

I entered the door to have all of Night Raid yell in my face, blow poppers and blow those annoying birthday whistles. Wait, what?

After my soul re-entered my body, I looked around. There was banners, balloons, poppers, and everything else you'd find at a typical party. I tilted my head.

"What?" I said stupidly. Mein scoffed.

"We do this to every new recruit. It happened to me, it happened to Leone, it happened to Akame. After a month we officially accepted you as a part of us. If you ask me, I still don't think you're good enough." She said. I sighed, typical Mein.

"Also, it is to celebrate your birthday." Bulat said. He then looked at me like he was hitting on me.

"Happy Birthday~." He said, I shivered. I've learned to look at Bulat like an older brother. A somewhat disturbing and slightly... creepy... older brother...

"Happy birthday Tatsumi! What would you like? A cake? A present? Or me~?" Leone said. I blushed a bit and sighed. For some reason she really likes to tease me, but I think she goes a little bit too far sometimes.

To my side, Lubbock was crouching in the corner. I could only hear bits and pieces of what he is saying. Something along the lines of

"Lucky bastard…Get all the girls…Why don't I get the same treatment? I'll show you…someday..."

I ignored him, instead focused on the more questionable thing going on.

"How do you know today was my birthday? And weren't we suppose to fight today?" Leone grinned.

"Oh that? That was just a way to get you here so we could surprise you." I sweat dropped. They did more than surprise me. I was so surprised I almost couldn't handle it.

"And my birthday?" Her grin grew wider.

"Hehehe, you will have to thank our little Akame for that. She went through a lot of trouble getting that little piece of intel." My eyes widened and I turned to look at Akame. She just stared at me with the faintest hint of a blush.

"You did?" She nodded.

"Yeah, she went through a lot of trouble. She tried to look on social networks, couldn't find you. Tried looking at school rosters and trying to find your birthday, couldn't find you. In the end we had to go to Akame's cousin and ask him." I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't use social network, even if I do I wouldn't put my real name. School rosters have nothing to do with personal information. And also, why didn't you, you know, ask me?"

"Because then you'll suspect something like this." Akame said. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't have suspected a thing, in fact, I probably would have forgotten about it by the next day." Bulat raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" I looked away a bit annoyed.

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, what does matter is that today is a day worth celebrating. LET'S GET DRUNK!"

"WE AREN'T OLD ENOUGH!" Lubbock yelled back at Leone.

I smiled. These are my friends. This is my family.

* * *

The party was fun. I don't say that a lot, but it was really fun.

Everyone had left and Akame and I stayed behind to cleanup. Akame volunteered and I insisted that I do something. We cleaned everything up and before I knew it, it was already 7:00, a whole 2 and a half hours after school.

I sat by the wall and stretched. That was exhausting, bending over to pick up strips of plastic, stretching up to bring down decorations. But now the dojo looked cleaner than ever. I looked at Akame who was sitting beside me.

"Let's go." I said. She nodded.

I stood up and walked outside. My eyes widened.

We were so focused on cleaning up we didn't notice that it was pouring outside.

"Oh crap." I whispered.

"What's wrong?" Akame asked. I turned to her.

"I didn't bring an umbrella. I guess is wouldn't be too bad since the dorm isn't that far from here."

"I brought one." She said.

"How did you know it would rain today?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Weather network." I sweat dropped.

"Ah." She handed me the umbrella and began walking out. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Do you have another one?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Akame, did you really think I would just take the umbrella and leave in the rain?" I said handing it back.

"But…" I looked at her and sighed.

"Alright, how about we both use the umbrella? We go to my place and then you could head back." I said.

Moment of silence. I realized what I just suggested and blushed a bit.

"I-is that okay?" I said. She was looking at the ground and she nodded.

"A-alright, let's get going then." I said.

With that, we headed out, under the same umbrella. The boys dorm is a bit away from the school, it isn't far, but it wasn't what you called close either.

There we were, waiting at the intersection, under the same umbrella. I swear I could feel eyes on us.

"Hey Tatsumi." Akame asked. I looked at her.

"Hm?"

"Who are you?" She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She shook her head.

"Never mind, forget I asked."

She dropped me off at the dorm and walked away. The question echoed in my head for the rest of the night.

"Who am I? That's a great question. Who am I?"

 _\- Time Skip – 2 Days Later -_

I sat at the table with my opponent in front of me with an arrogant smile. This is the game that decides who would go to the finals. The game that has over 10 to the power of 120 possible states of existence. But only 2 possible end results.

Chess.

I sweat dropped at my own description of the game, most people think of chess as a boring game that only nerds play, but my god are they wrong. It is a game that requires the ability to make decisions, predict moves, bait, create openings and take advantage of each opening to exploit their weaknesses and win.

It's no different from fighting.

This was the schools chess competition held at the beginning of each year and at the end. I had stomped everyone from the beginning, all in under 20 moves. People think chess has to do with luck.

They are absolutely wrong.

I watched as my opponent's arrogant smile slowly disappeared. Every move he made resulted in his loss. Losing piece by piece, every move had a consequence.

"Checkmate." I said. He looked at the board with wide eyes, not knowing how he just lost so quickly.

I stood up and walked away. Time to fight whoever managed to get this far.

Hopefully they are actually good.

* * *

"Eh?"

"Huh?" I stared at my opponent. He stared back.

Lubbock stood in front of me.

"Lubbock?" I said.

"Tatsumi?" He said. "Since when did you play chess?"

"Since I was young. The real question is why are you here?" He looked at me indignity.

"I am the leader of the chess club remember? Not to mention I've been the champion of this competition for 2 times in a row now." He was a sophomore. That means he has won every one since he entered this school.

"Oh yeah… You were the leader of the chess club weren't you… This is going to be fun." I said with a smile, he grinned back.

"I hope you prove to be a challenge."

I sat down and so did he. I looked at the board and smiled.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

"Checkmate." I sighed in relief. It's finally over.

I stood up and shook his hand. He smiled.

"That was the most intense and difficult game I've ever had."

"Same here." I replied.

"The winner is… Lubbock. Now the third time champion of the chess tournament." I walked out the room and leaned against the wall.

In the end, he checkmated me with a bishop, a knight and his king. Probably the most difficult thing he could have done.

"You tried." I looked to my left and there stood Akame.

"Yeah, Lubbock is really good." She nodded.

"There is a reason he always stands in the back of a fight and yells out commands. His ability to analyze his surrounding and the situation is beyond rare." I nodded. She looked at me.

"Don't feel bad about yourself. You were the closest I've ever seen anyone come to beating Lubbock at chess." I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean a lot of people challenge him?" She nodded.

"Yeah, there are a lot of people who don't like the idea of someone who is part of our gang is essentially the smartest in the school."

"But chess isn't about intelligence." She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, people think chess means intelligence and that is why the 'smart' people challenge Lubbock occasionally and lose horrifically. You are by far the closest anyone has ever gotten." I smiled.

"Thanks, it helps."

"Psh. That doesn't mean anything, a loss is a loss, no way around it." I turned to the voice and Mein stood there.

"I don't think so, a loss means I get to learn and later try again. I failure should never be a failure forever." I said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Failure is unacceptable in our gang. A loss means too much, a loss leads to too much. A noob like you will never understand." She said before she walked away.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"She doesn't trust you." I turned to look at Bulat.

"What do you mean bro?" He shrugged.

"She was never one to trust someone who just joined. She takes what we do very seriously, since it is a very serious thing, but she has a drive that makes her take this more serious than any other member."

"What is that?" He looked at the ceiling, as if deep in thought.

"Usually, it wouldn't be my right to tell you, but I doubt Mein will tell you any time soon, so I will."

I listened intently.

"You probably don't know, but all of us have something in common. We've all had a dangerous or tragic past." My eyes widened. Leone continued for Bulat.

"When Mein was around 9. Her parents were caught in the middle of the gang fight. You can probably guess what happened" I looked down. It would usually end in injuries, maybe even death.

"Even now, her parents are in the hospital, one with horrible brain damage, the other paralyzed from the waste down. After that incident, Mein was sent to an orphanage since her parents could no longer support her. She hates gangs for what they'd done to her parents and to her life."

"She doesn't trust you now, but eventually she will warm up to you. Probably." Akame reassured. I nodded.

I stared at the ceiling in thought as they all entered the room to congratulate Lubbock.

"We have more in common than anyone would have thought…" I whispered before heading back to the dorm.

 _-Time Skip – Next Day-_

I walked towards my first class. I couldn't stop thinking about what I was told yesterday.

'We've all had tragic or dangerous pasts…'

I wanted to know, I wanted to understand, yet I couldn't bring myself to ask. I don't want them to remember, I don't want them to hurt, I don't want to remind myself of my past.

I was almost to my class when I noticed something from the side of my eye.

My name in bold black letters.

I turned and headed to the board. It was the daily news apparently. I sighed in annoyance.

"What did Yoshiro spread about me this time?" I whispered to myself. I read the new title.

'Night Raid Akame and Tatsumi in secret relationship?' It said.

"What kind of stupid title is that?" I said before I continued.

"Night Raids Akame and Tatsumi was spotted cuddling under an umbrella at a nearby intersection. Is it possible that these two are a hidden couple? Eye witnesses say…" I whispered out loud. I scoffed.

"Yoshiro, what kind of stupid…ideas…" It finally started to register in my mind what I just read. I felt my face burn.

I ripped off the paper off the board and shredded it before walking to class again.

I threw the door open and walked straight to Yoshiro who was sitting at his table with his head on the desk asleep. I loomed over him and he woke up.

"Huh? Wha?" He said before he rubbed his eyes.

"Yoshiro… mind explaining the news? How did you find out?" He yawned.

"What do you mean? I was stalking Tatsumi to see if anything interesting was going on and found him and Akame together. Then I thought of some bullshit, took some pictures and wrote an article." He said still half asleep, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh? It was that easy huh? Then why don't you write about your experiences in hell tomorrow?" I said. He instantly woke up.

"T-Tatsumi? O-oh hey friend… How's it going friend? I hope you had a good night's sleep friend."

"I slept well my friend, I want you to experience the same which is why I'm about to make sure you never wake up." He was sweating.

"U-um, hey friend, remember that you promised Akame to work on anger management?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I do remember, but sometimes the best way to manage anger is to let it out. And I am about to let it out good and hard."

"Mercy…"

"What's that?"

He wasn't seen in school for another week.

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls, BzS here.**

 **Sorry for the slow update, writing a completely original story is very difficult and I'm trying to spread out the information, add in bits of clues, have comedy sections, think of scenarios and it's over all just really difficult.**

 **But don't worry, I won't be stopping and I'll try to update as often as possible.**

 **Anyways, thank you for the support and reviews.**

 **We Out, Latre - BzS**


	6. Chapter 6 - Torture, Pasts, and Work

**Hey Guys and Girls, BzS here.**

 **So, I want to ask you guys to help me with writing this story. If you have any ideas of small snippets that I can add to the story that you think might be funny or interesting, please PM me or put it in the reviews. Same if you have any idea for fluffs later in the story.**

 **I have been in High School for a year, but it's not as exciting as I would've hoped.**

 **Anyways, I don't like it when I make this small authors note part too long so enough talk. Onto the story.**

 **We Out – BzS**

* * *

 _\- Time Skip – One Week Later –_

I sat down on the grass.

Yoshiro finally recovered from, umm, certain actions made by me that will not be described for the sake of keeping things PG. Anyways, he finally came back to school still sobbing and all, but came back none the less.

Moving on, Akame had joined me for the evening jogs. She used to come here regularly until she created the club for unknown reasons but it doesn't matter. What does matter is my 'jog' turned more of a 'marathon'. I would go back to the dorm feeling like I just climbed a staircase down to hell and then back.

Then I take a look at Akame and I wonder if she is on steroids or something. At the end of the 'jog' I am on the ground debating whether to jump into the lake and she is just panting a bit, sweating a bit. Take a swig of her water and she looks like she is ready to go again.

I also found out another thing. The day I met her she ate the items I gave her in a blink of an eye, that wasn't a coincidence. Watching her eat is like watching a paper shredder. She is a glutton. I can't help but feel sorry for whoever is going to date her. They better be rich cause… yeah.

I looked up to the sky. Speaking of Akame. I looked to my side as she sat down beside me. We just finished one of our evening jogs, aka, trip to hell. We just stared at the sky for a while.

"Akame, I never did ask you. When did you first wield a sword?" I waited for an answer but it didn't come. I pushed myself up with one elbow and turned to her.

"Akame?" She just stared at the sky. I frowned.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said. I don't want to bring up any bad memories. Leone said they all had tragic pasts and I didn't want to dig too deep. She closed her eyes and then opened them.

"7 years ago. I started 7 years ago. I never got any formal training and my first attempt was with a stick." She said. My eyes widened. She started about 3 years later than me and she is stronger than me without training.

"Why did you start at such a young age?" She closed her eyes again before standing up.

"Sorry, I got to go." She said before she walked away. I sat there feeling like an asshole. I laid back onto the ground and stared at the sky.

"What part of 'I don't want to bring up any bad memories' and 'I don't want to dig too deep' don't I understand." I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes. 7 years ago. 3 years after I started, 3 years before the incident. I shook my head. Great, now I'm bringing up my own bad memories.

I opened my eyes and stood back up before heading back to the dorms.

I don't need people to hear me scream in public.

I get the feeling I will.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback – 4 years ago -_**

 _I slowly opened my eyes._

 _Where am I? I looked around. I was tied to a chair that was outside. The sky is dark, I'm guessing it's around 11 o'clock._

" _Oh? Finally you're awake." I looked up and glared at the speaker. The leader of the gang,_

" _What's with those eyes?" He said with a smirk._

" _What do you want?" I demanded. He laughed._

" _HA! What do I want? I thought I told you. I want you and your father to entertain us." The other members stepped out the shadows too._

" _Where's my father!" He smirked._

" _Your father is alright. Here." He waved his hands and a few gang members showed me my father, who was free and not gagged._

" _Father!" I yelled. He just looked at me with sad eyes._

" _Isn't that touching... Now enough of that." He said before they took him away._

 _I looked at the ground. Why did he ignore me? I went back to glaring at the leader._

" _What are you going to do with us!?" I yelled. He laughed._

" _I want this to be fun, so don't worry, I won't kill you or your father. I will give you an option on whether or not you want to save your father." I glared at him._

" _Whatever it is I refuse!" I yelled. He just smirked._

" _If you refuse then I will kill him along with all the other hostages I have." My eyes widened. There are more?_

 _He seemed to read my thought._

" _Yes, we have 10 hostages in total counting you and your father. So are you going to listen to what I say or do you want to die with along with all of them?" I glared at him._

"…"

" _I'm waiting."_

"…"

" _If you don't respond I'll kill them all."_

"… _Start talking."_

* * *

As I walked to school that morning, the scene kept playing in my mind over and over again. I regret it. I regret that decision so much. Why was I so naïve? I walked into the classroom like a soulless shell. Yoshiro looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Tatsumi! Guess what! I thought of a…" His smiling face turned into a serious one. I sat down at my desk and covered my eyes with the palm of my hand.

"Tatsumi, another bad dream?" I nodded.

"You've been getting a lot of them recently, are you okay?" I nodded. He's right, ever since I transferred the rare flashbacks are becoming more and more frequent.

"Do you need to go see a therapist?" He said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm good. Plus I don't have the money." He looked at me.

"You could just ask your m-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I will not rely on **her** to solve my financial difficulties. I will find a part time job somewhere around here soon. Stop worrying Yoshiro, what were you talking about earlier?" I said in attempt to change the subject. I knew he didn't fall for it when he reluctantly began talking about his idea with much less enthusiasm.

I smiled. Yoshiro may be an idiot, a huge anime freak, a moron, a really bad comedian, an imbecile, a really bad match-maker and an idiot.

But he is the best friend I could ask for.

* * *

My eye lids are heavy.

Too heavy, so heavy I think I might just close it.

I yawned and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep. I was one of those guys who could sleep whenever I want, wherever I want and under whatever condition I want. But I have discovered one situation I cannot sleep in. My eyes shot open and I turned to him.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" I yelled. He burst out laughing.

"Bro, you should see the look on your face." Usually I would bash his face in but I am too tired.

"I don't want hear it! You just forced me into a 12 hour Naruto binge and I am tired as hell!" He laughed.

"Come on man, it's only 3 in the morning and plus, it's Friday not to mention a 4 day weekend. I don't plan on stopping until we finish the whole thing." My face paled.

"Dude, do you know how many episodes there are?" He nodded.

"220." I stared at him.

"Do you know how many hours that is?" He nodded.

"73 hours and 20 minutes." I stared at him.

"Did I mention when I said the whole thing I meant Shippuden too?" My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fell into a coma. I wish I did anyways, but life hates me so I was shaken awake.

"Hey! No sleeping on the job! We've got around 700 episodes left to go!" He said before he turned back to the screen. As for me.

I went into a nearby corner and cried myself to sleep, knowing I've got 15 minutes to sleep before this demon notices I fell asleep.

God help us all, this otaku is too powerful and smart. He baited me to watch an anime for 12 hours straight to drain my energy before he tortures me with sleep deduction.

I shivered.

Help.

Anyone, save me from the nothing I've become.

* * *

 _-Time Skip – 4 days later-_

I sat with my head on my desk, bags under my eyes and asleep. God that was the second worst week of my life. Yoshiro literally forced me to watch anime for four days straight, eat nothing but ramen and drink nothing but ramen broth. I am officially done with Naruto and I think if I ever see another cup of ramen I'll puke.

Eating ramen and drinking ramen broth while watching a kid, with ramen on both shoulders from a clan that has ramen as a symbol, eat ramen and drink ramen broth along with a guy who is literally the embodiment of frogs does that to you.

And the worst part is even now he won't SHUT THE HELL UP.

I'm asleep and I can still hear Yoshiro ranting about how big an asshole Sasuke is. I'm done.

"Yoshiro, I was just forced to waste 109 hours, 41 minutes and 24 seconds of my life watching a bunch of people stab their chakra covered hands into stomachs. Can you for once in my life please kindly shut your god damned mouth?" I said half asleep. I probably didn't sound threatening enough cause he just laughed then continued.

I sighed, it is times like this I just need to skip school. I said to myself.

"Yoshiro, I'm skipping school for one day, I won't be learning anything this tired anyways." He smiled.

"Sure!" I just nodded and grabbed my stuff and out the classroom. I suddenly get a feeling there was an actual reason for him to make me suffer for half a week but I'm too tired to think right now.

I walked out of the school and went to the tree I always have lunch at. It was the best tree in the whole facility because the wind blows the strongest here, it is so relaxing. I threw my backpack on the ground and fell asleep.

Before I laid down.

It hurt but I couldn't careless at this point. I fell into a deep sleep. Sweet, sweet rest at last.

* * *

I was awoken by a series of slaps to the face, light slaps. I slowly woke up and held up my hand to stop the onslaught.

"Finally, I've been trying to wake you for the past 3 minutes now. Started with shaking, then yelling, then blow horn, I even thought about pouring water but decided slapping would be a better choice." I slowly forced myself into a sitting position and scooted back to lean against the tree. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and forced my eyes open.

My vision cleared up after a while and saw Leone grinning at me.

"Leone. Why did you wake me up?" She shrugged.

"Schools over, thought you might want to go home." I nodded.

"That was fast." I replied. She looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned. I sighed.

"Don't want to talk about it, but it involved anime, no sleep, a demon named Yoshiro and a whole lot of ramen." She burst out laughing.

"Did Yoshiro force you to stay up the whole weekend or something?" I nodded. She stopped.

"Wait your serious?" I nodded. There was a moment of silence.

"Wow, he didn't look at all tired." I nodded. One of the seven great mysteries of Yoshiro, he doesn't seem to need sleep.

"A mystery that I don't think I will ever solve, couldn't do it for the years we've known each other." I stood up and grabbed my stuff. We began walking.

"How did you meet Yoshiro?" Leone asked. I smiled.

"To be honest, I don't really know. It happened really quickly. I met him when I was around 9 years old, known him for 6 years now. We were in fourth grade and I noticed him. He didn't have any friends, but he was always smiling. I also didn't have any friends, but because I didn't want any friends." Leone raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you want any friends?" I stopped to look at the ground.

"…My father once told me that 1 true friend is better than a group of people who want to be friends with me because of reasons other than what is me. I didn't understand it back then and thought he meant that I should only have 1 very good friend. So I was waiting for him or her." She frowned.

"Sorry for bringing up a touchy subject." I shook my head.

"It's okay. Anyways, I approached him one day and asked him why he didn't have any friends. His response told me he was the one I was waiting for, my only friend."

 ** _\- Flashback – 6 years ago -_**

 _It was recess time._

" _Why don't you have any friends?" I asked him. He turned to me._

" _What do you mean?" I looked at him._

" _You have the brightest personality in this school, why don't you have any friends?" He stopped for a second, his smile disappeared for the first time. He looked to the side, far off and smiled a little bit, it was a sad smile._

" _In this world, balance is everything. Too much of anything and you are different, an outcast. But in order to grab attention you have to be different. But if you are different than there are bound to be people who hate you. There is no balance, no way to gain attention but avoid haters. This world is not fair." My eyes widened._

 _What happened to him? This maturity is not at all normal for a 4_ _th_ _grader. I stopped to think._

 _He is absolutely right. He reminds me so much of me._

 _I stared at him. Then into the direction he was looking at._

" _This world is beautiful on the outside. But if you look hard, it is full of so much darkness, hate, jealously. Rich is hated, poor is ignored. Powerful is hated, weak is ignored. Bad is hated, but good is ignored. This is our world." I said. He turned to look at me._

" _You and I are not at all alike. But we have one thing in common. We are different. Which is why I have to pop the question. Do you want to be my friend?"_

* * *

"From there, we hit off. We stuck with each other through hard times and I don't think I made a better decision in my life." She smiled.

"You guys were so mature back then. I don't think I was nearly as mature." I shook my head.

"He has experienced a lot. Born into a normal family, experienced what you would call a normal life. But he saw through the normality and saw what is actually happening. As for me, I was completely opposite." Then I looked at her.

"What was your childhood like?" She stopped. I turned around to look at her.

"Leone?" She looked at the sky with a sad smile.

"Long story. Do you want to sit down?" I nodded. We went and sat at a nearby bench. I waited patiently for her to start.

"Where to start, I guess in the beginning huh?" She looked at the ground.

"I was adopted shortly after I was born. Apparently my 'mom' was 19 and my 'dad' was 23. One-night stand. My mom didn't want to take responsibility so I was adopted. The family I was adopted in was the worst. They had a son and thought that a sister was necessary, but soon had a real daughter and I was neglected." I closed my eyes and listened quietly.

"The family neglected me so much that I basically had to provide for myself by the age of 8. I stole from stores, gas stations, grocery shops. I was a thief, a shoplifter, a criminal. I did everything I could to provide for myself, those were the most difficult of my life." She stopped for a second.

"I met Akame in my first year of middle school. Education was one of the only thing my parents provided for me. I was a huge trouble maker and the worst possible student. She was the quiet student that no one really noticed, but teachers loved. I was jealous of her so one day I approached her and tried to provoke her."

 ** _\- Flashback – 4 years ago –_**

" _Hey you!" I yelled. She turned around, the teachers favorite student. Akame._

" _Hm?" She said. I smiled._

" _Fight me!" She tilted her head._

" _Hm?" She responded._

" _I said fight me!"_

" _Hm?" My eyes twitched._

" _You know what I mean!" She just shook her head._

" _Why should I fight you?" I growled._

" _Because I don't like you!" I yelled. She just turned around._

" _Don't ignore me!" I yelled in anger, she is pissing me off._

" _I don't want to fight you."_

" _I don't care!" She stopped and turned around and looked at me._

" _Alright. Meet me out in the field tonight."_

 ** _\- End Flashback –_**

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I was a bit, you know, brash back then."

"So how did it turn out?"

"I got my ass beat." I sweat dropped. Guess Akame was strong for a 6th grader.

"What happened after?"

"We became friends."

"…"

"Let me explain."

 ** _\- Flashback – After the fight –_**

 _I laid on the ground panting._

 _She stood over me._

 _I looked away._

" _Do what you want." I said. Preparing myself for a beating._

" _What do you mean?" I glared at her._

" _Aren't you going to punish me for breaking the rules Mrs. Teachers Pet?" She tilted her head._

" _Did I ever give any sort of indication that I'm going to do that?" I looked at her oddly._

" _If you weren't then why did you invite me out here?" She stared at me._

" _You said you wanted to fight, I wanted to ask you why you wanted to fight me."_

" _I wanted to fight you because I didn't like you."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because you annoyed me."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because… The teacher liked you." I said, embarrassed I just admitted I was jealous._

" _She did?" I looked at her._

" _You never noticed?" She shrugged._

" _I am always half asleep in class. I sit in the back corner because then no one notices." I looked at her. Then burst out laughing. She tilted her head._

" _What." I shook my head._

" _Heh, nothing, hah." I said in between laughs and she smiled. I stopped and smiled back._

 _I think I like her._

 ** _-End Flashback –_**

I looked at her.

"That was… anticlimactic." She nodded.

"I know, but you know what they say, fists speak louder than words."

"It is 'actions speak louder than words'."

"Same thing. After that I began speaking to her frequently and we became friends. She let me move in with her and away from my family. I could've reported them for neglect but then my sister and brother would suffer. We got special scholarships to get into this school and then met the others of Night Raid thanks to a special friend." I raised my eyebrows, wondering who this special friend is but I decided that is enough digging for one day.

"Sorry to bring up bad memories." I said. She shook her head.

"It's good, I did the same to you. Anyways, this is where we have to go different ways." I nodded.

"See you tomorrow Tatsumi!" I smiled.

"You too."

With that we parted. I breathed in and out. The thing about everyone having tragic and dark pasts was true. But that is also why they are so close.

The pain, no one else can understand.

I shook my head, enough of the sadness, I don't need nightmares again.

I thought to what happened in the past week. Then something popped into my head, something I should have done instead of watching Naruto for 4 days straight.

"I should probably look for a job."

* * *

 _\- Time Skip - 2 weeks Later -_

I walked into my work place. I was interviewed and accepted. It was a simple family restaurant job, where I will inevitably spend the next year doing accounting and finance management. I sighed, better than nothing, if I want to be independent this is where to start.

I walked in from the back and the first thing I saw shocked me.

"So you're the new guy? I was assigned to show you around so shut up and fol-." She stopped.

She was a girl around my age maybe a year older. Extremely long blue hair and a police cap.

"Umm, aren't you the Student Council President?"

"T-Tatsumi?" I nodded. I'm surprised she remembered my name.

The real question is why she is blushing.

What is going on?


	7. Chapter 7 - Enter Hayami

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. My part time job at this restaurant isn't the most exciting thing I've done in my life. I was in charge of finance management, budgeting and blah blah blah. This job is mostly just me sitting in my chair thinking about my life so far and my future after completing all the calculations and stuff.

I had my own little office section inside a room with about 3 other people, the manager, security and the Student Council President. I looked over at her and she immediately looked away. I narrowed my eyes. Ever since I came in a few hours ago she's been sneaking peaks at me every second or two.

She seemed surprised when I came in, and from all the things she has been doing she is either very suspicious of me or has a crush on me. For the first time in my life, I don't know. Normally I would assume that she like me because I haven't done anything suspicious, but she is different. Normally, when facing a crush, a girl tends to change her attitude either for worse or for better, but her… Her attitude didn't change the slightest.

After I came in, she ordered me around telling me my job and such, asking no questions and acts very bossy just like before she realized who I was. That doesn't match with her previous actions. I am stumped, I don't know.

But one thing is for sure.

I wish she would stop looking at me.

* * *

 _\- Time Skip – Next Day –_

I wandered the hallways again. I woke up really early this morning and couldn't go back to sleep, so I did my daily workout and headed to school, wandering its empty halls. I looked around, no one was here yet except teachers and I don't actually know any of them that well.

In a classroom, there are active and relatively smart students who are teacher's favorites, trouble makers that teachers are annoyed of, and people like me. The kids who teachers never remember, we never need help, we never ask questions, we never talk. But that is just how I like it.

I continued to walk down the hall and stopped.

I saw someone a few feet away staring at the vending machine, I sighed.

"Akame, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" She turned to me and stared at me.

"Tatsumi?" I nodded. She then looked back at the vending machine.

"Do you have money?" I asked, she shook her head.

"Then you know what I'm about to do right?" She nodded, I raised an eyebrow.

"No attempt to stop me?" She shook her head.

"Please, continue." She responded. I sweat dropped, if you ever wondered what Akame was like, this basically summed it up. For some reason I just can't resist randomly buying her food every once in a while, I feel good when I do it like I just helped a hungry puppy, a very hungry puppy.

"Alright." I said, I bought her 2 bags of chips, a bottle of water and a bunch of other snacks. I decided what to buy because I don't think I can handle her suggestions financially, she would probably ask me to buy the vending machine, along with all the other ones.

I stared at her as she ate. If anyone saw me they would think I am creepy, but I need to observe this creature. But I made one mistake.

I blinked.

The food is gone. I couldn't help but stare as she threw the garbage away.

"I…you…wha?" These words came out of my mouth in a whisper as my mind tried to comprehend what just happened. She looked at me.

"Hm?" I immediately shook my head.

"N-nothing." She turned around.

"Let's head to class, we have half an hour before people start coming." That reminded me of something.

"Do you always come here in the morning and stare at vending machines." She shrugged.

"Sometimes." I sighed. Guess that's a yes.

"You are an odd creature."

"I get that a lot."

"Don't think that's a good thing."

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

* * *

We sat in class for a while in awkward silence and watched as people started coming in. Yoshiro came in pretty early and started to tell me about his dream. Something about getting chased by a monster who wielded a sledge hammer yelling threats, and that the monster looked familiar. I just chuckled nervously and looked out the window.

It seems I haunt his dreams.

The bell rang and everyone settled down, not really. People were whispering to one another about a new student that just joined, I just stared out the window not really caring. I doubt the student will affect my life anyways. We waited patiently and quietly as the teacher came in, after I yelled at them to shut up that is.

Our teacher was a lady, she was a nice lady who actually notices me during the day which is different. Out of the teachers she is probably my favorite. She looked at the class and nodded in appreciation.

"Alright, as most of you know we have a new student today, I will let her introduce herself." She said before walked over and standing in the background. The student walked in and everyone gasped and started whispering to each other.

"Oh my god, she is really pretty!"

"Holy hell, another hotty."

I sighed, I feel like my class is full of perverts and jealous girls. Desperate teenagers are so common these days.

"Hi! Very nice to meet you, I'm a new student at this school and I will write my name on the board." I raised an eyebrow, why is she making this so complicated?

That is when Yoshiro slapped me in the back of my head.

"Tatsumi!" I looked back at him.

"What."

"LOOK WHO IT IS!" He basically screamed in my ear, I looked up and my eyes widened.

I stood up, knocking my chair into Yoshiro's desk.

"Hayami! What are you doing here?!" The whole room turned to look at me, then back at Hayami. She smiled at me.

"Take a wild guess." I stared at her, then I looked out the window and sighed.

"Just because I came here didn't mean you should too." She just smiled.

"Don't worry, I came here because I wanted to." I looked back at her and she winked at me. I sighed.

"Thanks." Someone in the room had enough.

"Hey Tatsumi! What's your relationship with this hotty?" I glared at the guy. He was a chubby kid who looked like a ball.

"Watch what you're saying or I'll slap you, she's my sister!" The whole room was silent.

No one spoke a word.

"Don't worry about it onii-sama, can you let me finish my intro?" I nodded and sat back down.

"Anyways, my name is Hayami, I am Tatsumi Onii-sama's twin sister. Because of certain circumstances he transferred to this school before me. Nice to meet you all and I hope we get along." She said and looked to the teacher.

"Hmm, anyone you want to sit with?" She shook her head.

"Alright, there is a seat over by Akame, can you go sit with her?" Hayami turned to look at Akame and smiled, then nodded.

"Sure!"

* * *

Class ended and we headed out the door, a lot of people were waiting outside to talk to Hayami but I shooed them off. No one is touching my sister, she may be mature enough to make her own decisions, but if anyone wants to be her boyfriend they're gonna have to face me, and I will meet them with a metal sword.

I don't care if you call me a sis-con or overprotective brother or whatever, NO ONE touches her without going through me.

We found ourselves walking through the hall, Akame, Yoshiro, Hayami and I.

"Anyways, Hayami, long time no see!" Yoshiro said. Hayami nodded.

"Good to see you again Shiro, thanks for taking care of my brother for me." Yoshiro grinned.

"No problem." I smiled, they always had a good relation, and if there is anyone I want Hayami to date it would probably be Yoshiro.

I stopped them when we went into a stairwell.

"Alright, now that no one is around, let me introduce her." I said to Hayami.

"Hayami, this is Akame, she is the captain of the club I'm in right now and a friend of mine. Akame, this is Hayami, she is my twin sister although you can't really tell." Hayami held out a hand to Akame they shook.

"I've heard a lot about you Akame, Tatsumi talks a lot about you in his letters. Thanks for taking care of him." Akame shook her head.

"No, Tatsumi has been helping me out too, just this morning he bought me food." Hayami turned to me.

"Oh? Are you in that relationship?" I shook my head.

"No, I thought I'd buy her some food when she was staring at a vending machine. Hayami, I need to talk to you later about transferring schools, during lunch meet me outside under the blossom. Do you have any classes with any of us here?" She nodded.

"In fact, I'm in every one of Yoshiro's classes." I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Yoshiro, tell her where the blossom is. And also." I walked up to him and looked at him,

"If anyone touches Hayami I want you to bitch slap 'em, if you don't want to do it tell me who and I will. If anyone looked at Hayami the wrong way I want you to tell me, I will gouge their eyes out and …"

"Onii-sama." I looked at Hayami and knew I was in some deep shit.

"Umm." I said. She just looked at me sternly.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of the boys."

"But."

"No and's, or's, or but's."

"Ok."

"Alright, pass time is almost over. Shiro, let's go." Yoshiro nodded. I looked at her.

"She seems to have you under her thumb." I sighed.

"I don't know how she does it, but for some reason I'm feel like I should listen to her." Akame nodded.

"I feel the same way with Leone, she's like a big sister to me and I can't disobey her for some reason, unless she tries to eat my KFC, then we have some issues." I sweat dropped.

"Alright, I'll be heading to class, see you at club later." I said.

"See you." She said before she walked off.

I looked out the window by the stairwell. My eyes narrowed.

"I get the feeling **she** has something to do with this." I whispered before walking to class.

* * *

I walked outside with my lunch and found Hayami waiting for me beneath the blossom. I sat down beside her.

"Onii-sama, I'm really surprised you managed to find such a quiet place." I nodded.

"I like it." I said. She pouted at me, I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You promised to stop being anti-social when you entered high school." I smiled.

"Oh? But I made a few friends, Akame for example. I even got a part time job." She looked at me.

"But you."

"No and's, or's, or but's." I interrupted, she stopped with her mouth open for a second before I started laughing.

"Onii-sama! That's mean!" I smiled.

"No, that's using your own words against you." I said, she looked away. I smiled before looking at her seriously.

"Hayami, how's **she**?" She looked back at me.

"Onii-sama, who?" I looked away.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't." I sighed.

"How's…Mother?" She sighed.

"I know your relationship isn't the best, but you can't just cut ties with her." I looked at the ground.

"…" She looked at me before looking at the sky.

"She's a little mad about the incident a month ago, she sent me to keep eyes on you to make sure you didn't go date a random girl." I looked at her angrily.

"So she did make you come here." Hayami looked at me.

"Onii-sama, it's okay, I wanted to see you anyways." I stood up, knocking over my lunch.

"She made you leave your friends and everything you know to come here and watch me! That's not okay!" She looked at me.

"What are you going to do about it?" I opened my mouth, ready to say that I will fight **her**. But that…

"If you tell her that I told you this I will be in big trouble, I don't care but there is no way you would allow that." I sat back down. She knows me too well.

"…"

"Onii-sama, it's alright, I still have contact with my friends, and I can make new friends here."

"The reason you didn't come here last year was because you didn't want to leave your friends."

"The reason you didn't come here was because you didn't want to leave me, until I convinced you that staying with mother is not good for you." I stared at the ground in silence. She smiled at me.

"Onii-sama, it's okay. Everything will be alright, so stop worrying about me. Instead, worry about yourself." I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She smiled.

"I can tell you've been having nightmares." I sighed. If there is anything she surpasses me in it's observation skills.

"Nothing escapes your eyes huh?" She frowned.

"Are you sure it's not because of the sword club?" I shook my head.

"No, a sword is the only link between me and father. I won't cut it." She nodded. There was a moment of silence before she stood up and smiled.

"Alright, enough of this depressing mood. Let's go get you another lunch." I smiled and stood up.

"If you think you are going to pay you don't know how wrong you are."

"You don't have a choice." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? In the few months we were apart you've grown really bossy."

"That's mean!"

"But true." We both laughed and walked inside.

"I missed you." She said, I smiled.

"Me too."

* * *

I walked out of Finance still half asleep. That was a good nap. I walked outside and leaned against the trunk of the blossom. I sighed, closing my eyes and feeling the wind against my face. Life is so peaceful sometimes.

"Onii-sama?" I opened one eye and saw Hayami.

"Hayami…" I then glared at the crowd of boys behind her.

"You've been here for a day and your fan base is larger than my old one." She tilted her head.

"Old one?"

"Take a wild guess." She smiled.

"You got rid of them didn't you?"

"Oh yes I did." She laughed. I smiled. She then took a look at me.

"Why do you look so tired?" I began sweating.

"Uh-uh.. I, umm, didn't get a lot of sleep last night." She smiled at me, and it sent chills down my back.

"Onii-sama, you complemented my observation skills this morning. Did you sleep in your finance class?" At this point I was thinking about how I can get out of this hole I dug.

"Umm, maybe?" Her look changed, I felt like a kindergartener being scolded by his parent after breaking a vase.

"Onii-sama! That's not good! It's not only rude to the teacher but all the other students in the class too! I know you can probably teach the class but at least pretend you're listening!" I nodded.

"Ok, I will I promise just calm down." She sighed.

"I don't know what to do with you." I chuckled nervously, I need to change the topic before she thinks of something.

"U-uh, Hayami, I have club right now so I need to go." I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ok. Can I come with you?" I stopped. That's not a bad idea, maybe she can make friend with Akame.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea. Why not?" I said. Hayami nodded.

"Let's go then." I said.

We walked all the way to the Dojo. We stood outside.

"Here we are." I said. I slid the door open.

"Akame! Is it okay if…"

"Tatsumi! You're late!" A voice yelled. I looked inside the room. All of Night Raid was assembled.

"… Oh shit." I whispered. Hayami looked inside the room, Akame's eyes widened.

"Hayami?" Hayami nodded.

"Hey Akame! What's going on here? I thought it was just the two of you in this club." Akame narrowed her eyes.

"Tatsumi. Did you tell her?" I shook my head.

"I… forgot about it." Bulat looked at me.

"Tatsumi, who is she?" I nodded.

"Let me introduce her. Her name is Hayami and she is my twin sister, she transferred to this school today. I brought her with me to club but I forgot what was going on today." Mein turned to me.

"Tatsumi! Are you stupid? What are we going to do now?" I sighed.

"Onii-sama, who are they and what is going on?" She asked. I turned to Hayami and back to Bulat.

"…"

"You can tell her." I nodded.

"Hayami, let me introduce. The tall guy is Bulat, the greenhead is Lubbock, girl in pink is Mein, and the blonde is Leone. They are Akame's friends and I got to know them a month ago."

"What is going on today?" She asked. I sighed.

"I never told you, because I didn't want you worrying. Everyone here makes up the school gang, which Yoshiro had named Night Raid. I decided to join and every once in a while we, umm, get into small fights." She stared at me.

"In other words we go out to fight and beat up other gangs with request from people. That's what is going on right now." There was silence.

"Onii-sama." She said.

"We are leaving."

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls, BzS here.**

 **I'm really sorry for the slow update, it's mostly because of school, last 4 days and my test schedule is like jam packed.**

 **I hope you guys don't mind the new OC, I think you guys will like what I have in store. But anyways, if you want to see what she looks like, then just check my profile, hopefully it works.**

 **Anyways, that's it, hope you enjoyed.**

 **We Out - BzS**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Answer to Why

I felt conflicted.

I felt like I betrayed my friends, betrayed everything I've known for the past 2 months.

But at the same time, I don't want to betray my sister. My closest family member.

Which is why, I sit here, the hillside, staring at the lake. The sunset is reflected off the water, and the October leaves was pushed around by the ripples of the lake. I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked beside me.

"Hayami?" She nodded.

"How did you find me?" She smiled.

"Yoshiro told me." I sighed. I thought so.

"Are you mad at me for taking you away?" I just silently stared at the water.

"It's for your own good." I didn't respond.

"…Tatsumi." My eyes widened and I turned to her. The last time she said my name was…

"I'm okay with you wielding a sword. It is your only connection with father. But I cannot let you fight with it for real! You've suffered. I won't let you suffer any more." I turned back to the lake and closed my eyes.

"… Can you leave me for tonight? I need to think." I felt her hesitating.

"… Alright. Good night, Onii-sama."

"Good night." The wind picked up as she left.

How should I convince her?

Should I convince her?

I leaned back and laid on the hill side. If I want to find a way to convince her. I need to answer a question first.

Why?

Why am I fighting? What am I fighting for?

I laid there for what seemed like hours.

I was brought back to reality when I heard the sound of crunching leaves.

I opened my eyes and looked into hers.

"Akame?" She nodded. I sat up and looked at her.

She seemed okay. No real injuries except for some mud and grass on her clothes.

"You okay?" I asked. She sat down beside me and nodded.

"It was pretty easy, no one got hurt. Except the other gang,"

I nodded and laid back down.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon." She shook her head.

"You have a good sister." I nodded.

"She is really protective." I said.

"So are you." I smiled.

"She's what is left of my family."

"…" I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it."

"…"

"Akame, what's wrong?"

"Are you going to leave us?" I sat up and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She stared at the lake.

"Will you sister let you interact with us?" I shrugged.

"She is reasonable. She will let me hang out with you guys. But these gang fights, I'll need a really good reason."

"… Why did you decide to help us fight?"

"…"

"…"

I stayed silent.

"Until you find the answer to that. You will never be able to convince your sister." She stood up.

"See you later, Tatsumi." I nodded.

I sat in silence for a while before standing up.

That's the real question here isn't it?

Why?

* * *

2 weeks flew by before I knew it.

The Hayami fan base is finally calming down, it only took 6 threats with a wooden sword, 1 threat with a real sword, a few burnt letters plus 2 weeks of glaring.

My fan base decided they didn't want to lose, so Hayami had to do the same thing with mine. Just with really sweet smiles and a few cold glares that made me shiver. I'm pretty sure Hayami is now nicknamed the ice queen even though she has like the warmest personality. Those glares though….

I have accomplished a lot the past 2 weeks, mainly bombing the fan bases, but I have been searching for the answer.

And I haven't found it.

It was about half an hour before school starts when I entered the classroom. The only other person was Akame.

"Morning." She nodded. With that I sat down at my desk and stared off into the distance.

My relationship with Akame has become quite awkward since that evening.

Practice is awkward, class is awkward, and interacting with everyone in Night Raid is awkward. I sighed.

Hayami has changed my current life quite a bit in one day. But in no way was it her fault.

I observed as the class filled up. The world around me continued yet I was frozen in my thoughts.

What was my reasoning?

"Tatsumi?" I looked at Yoshiro.

"What." He smiled.

"Do you think school life is boring?" I shrugged.

"Meh, it's not bad. But it isn't what I would call exciting either." He grinned.

"Right? I have a plan to spice up our day." I tilted my head.

"Oh? Let's hear it." His grin grew.

He whispered his plan into my ears and my eyes widened.

"Dude, you are a horrible human being."

"Are you in or not?"

"Why did Hayami agree?"

"I told her this was the only way to cheer you up." I sighed. But then smirked.

"Why not."

* * *

This school is very strict that's for sure. But that doesn't mean all the people are good people.

In this school, there are actually 2 factions, at least that's what most people call it. One made of around 50 girls, the other made of 50 or so boys. They are what many consider cool but in reality they are all trouble making assholes and a bunch of sassy, sarcastic, annoying and arrogant girls.

The worst part is that all 100 of them are part of both Hayami and my fan bases. They are the more 'aggressive' and 'active' fan girls and boys and hardest to beat down.

And I've had enough of them. So today, we will follow Yoshiro's plan.

It was around lunch when operation La Tomitina was initiated.

"I've had enough of you!" I yelled.

"What did I do this time?!" Hayami yelled back. The whole lunch room was silent, staring at us.

It was a strange sight indeed, we usually had the best of relationships, but today is different.

"You destroyed everything I've known up until now! All the friends I made and everything I have been doing. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING." I yelled.

"IT WAS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD! Staying with them will do nothing for you!"

"I don't care what you think! They were my friends! I've had enough of your attitude THINKING YOU CAN CONTROL MY LIFE."

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TOO! I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOUR SAKE AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW!"

"MAKE ME!" The lunch room had begun crowding around us by this point. Hayami had some tears coming out of her eyes and I looked genuinely pissed.

"I WILL THEN." I brought my hand up and swung my palm at her. The sound resonated in the silent room.

Hayami held her cheek and looked at me wide eyes. Tears welled up and she dropped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HAYAMI!" A voice yelled. A boy around my age walked out. He was tall and looked like an ass.

I glared at him.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, THIS IS FAMILY BUSINESS." I yelled. Hayami was sobbing on the ground as a few boys tried to comfort her but were pushed away.

The boys began to walk out the crowd and came at stood in front of Hayami protectively.

"You will pay for that." The boy said. I glared at them and someone stepped in front of me. It was a girl.

"What are you going to do to Tatsumi?" She said.

"None of your business."

"I will make it my business."

I smirked as a wall of girls stepped in front of me.

The crowd started whispering many things. One caught my attention.

"Holy god, I think a fight is about to start."

"We need to record this." My smirk grew bigger and I nodded at the enemy crowd of boys.

There was a moment of silence.

"TAKE THIS!" Someone yelled. A huge bowl of soup flew from the crowd and splattered across the wall of girls.

The girls screamed in anger. The leader looked back with anger and grabbed a nearby plate of pasta and chucked it back.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled and chaos ensued.

Spaghetti, pasta, soup, salads, cookies, ketchup, chips and everything else on the lunch menu flew onto the lunch menu and everywhere else.

I slowly sneaked away from the crowd and towards the entrance to the cafeteria and up the stairwell. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes.

"Onii-sama!" I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Sorry 'bout that." She shook her head.

"No problem."

"Nice acting." A voice said. I smiled.

"Did I tell you, you are evil?" He smirked.

"Yup."

"Let's go observe our handy work."

Were entered the cafeteria and the three of us burst out laughing at the scene.

All the cool kids were covered in sauce. Boys fought girls. Girls fought girls. Boys fought boys.

Hayami was crying again. Yoshiro was going to die. And I felt really good about myself.

It wasn't until people started beating each other with baguettes did I start laughing my head off.

I saw the teachers and security guards coming in so I dragged myself, Yoshiro and Hayami outside and sat under the usual blossom.

We finally settled down after 10 minutes. At this point the food fight was calming down.

School ended right there and then and 250 out of the 1000 students of this school got suspended.

We felt a little bit bad, but that was nothing compared to how much fun that was.

Highlight of the year right there.

 **Authors Note - I would Like to thank Drias' Broken Ca5tle's for sharing his high-school experience with me, this food fight was based off of it. If any of you have a funny high-school experience you want to see in this fanfic, PM me. Thanks!**

* * *

I met up with Yoshiro and Hayami after that whole ordeal at the nearby part. We stood face to face and started laughing again.

Yoshiro fell to his knees and leaned against a nearby tree.

"I-I don't think I will ever forget this."

Hayami wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I-I feel a bit bad, b-but that is, hehe, undoubtedly the best and worst thing I've ever done."

I tried to calm down and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I can't believe we just did that."

We finally settled down after another five minutes.

"Hayami that was some next level acting there." Yoshiro said. She smiled.

"Of course. What did you expect? Although that slapping deal was really obvious."

"The fact you managed to squeeze tears out was impressive." I said. She pouted.

"You said some mean things to me, I think those were actual tears." I smiled.

"If something like fake words could make you cry then you aren't my sister." She smiled.

"Shiro, I'm impressed you had the guts to just straight up throw pasta at school." He puffed up his chest.

"I know right? I fell proud of myself."

"Now how should I punish you?" She said.

"Please, think of all the good memories…"

I smiled.

"Thanks guys." They smiled.

"No problem."

We sat down on the bench and stared at the lake.

"I'm going to wake up laughing tonight."

"Me too."

"True, true."

* * *

By some miracle we were in no way connected to the infamous Empire Food Fight. A video recording the entire thing was put on the inter-webs but it didn't include any traces of us. Just the baguettes and the fighting.

The week passed quickly, but it felt so slow. A fourth of the school wasn't there, the teachers were in a horrible mood, we had to bring packed lunched because they still haven't finished cleaning the room up. Overall, it sucked.

It seems that no one realized that Hayami and I wanted to start the fight so no one blamed or told on us, thank god. We apologized to everyone we knew in order to make it seemed like it wasn't on purpose, and I guess we are great actors because everyone believed us.

I walked into the class room feeling great. It has been so peaceful now that most of the fan base is expelled.

But my day was ruined the moment I walked in.

I stepped into the classroom and sat at my desk. I stretched backwards and yawned. Why is the weekend only 2 days long? Wouldn't break and learning be more equally balanced if the weekend was 3 days long?

I was pondering that life question when Akame came up to me. She opened her mouth, but then closed it.

"Akame?" She shook her head then went back to her seat.

I would usually shrug it off as Akame being Akame but something was wrong. Akame always spoke her mind.

Class started, class ended, but I still couldn't stop thinking about it. What is going on?

I laid under the blossom, waiting for Hayami. What would Akame talk to me about other than food?

"Tatsumi?" I looked up.

"Leone. What's up?" She grinned and sat down beside me.

"What's wrong? Do you need your big sister to comfort you?" I shook my head.

"Hayami is coming soon, plus, I am fine, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." She grinned.

"You're so innocent aren't you? In that case I will be leaving. See you this afternoon!" I nodded and she walked away.

Wait, this afternoon? Today's a Thursday. We don't have practice after school.

My eyes widened in realization.

"Onii-sama?" I looked up at Hayami.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Stop looking so depressed. It's not healthy. You need to laugh a bit more." I just shrugged.

"I can't force myself to laugh…" She sighed again.

"Whatever. There's no point arguing with you."

"You know you weren't going to win." She pouted.

"Whatever. Here you go." I smiled.

"Oh? What did you make this time?" She grinned.

"Amazing right? I've been working on my cooking. Here we have…"

I laid back and began eating as she ranted on and on about what she made and how she made it.

I will go today, and she can't find out.

I need to find my reason. The only way to do that is to participate.

Time to fight again.

* * *

I walked towards the Dojo.

The only reason Leone would see me in the afternoon is if we have a gang fight. The way she said "See you this afternoon" and not "See you later" meant that she worded it on purpose.

I slid the door open and walked in. Everyone turned and looked at me. Akame's eyes widened.

"Tatsumi?" I nodded.

"Who else?"

"How did you know about the fight today? Akame said she didn't tell you." Mein asked. I smirked.

"But someone did." Lubbock's eyes widened.

"Is there someone else who knows about our operations?" I shrugged.

"Her name is Leone." Leone grinned as everyone turned to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Tatsumi, are you coming with us today?" Bulat asked. I nodded.

"What about Hayami?" Akame asked. I turned to her and sighed.

"She doesn't know."

"You are screwed." I shook my head.

"I have my reasons for coming today."

"Umm, who's Hayami again?" Sheele asked with her head tilted.

"My sister."

"You had a sister?" Sheele continued. I sighed again, not much has changed.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter right now." I looked at them seriously.

"Who, what, when, where, why."

* * *

I was briefed on our target.

The target is a gang that has been vandalizing and causing trouble downtown. It was pretty far away, a half hour drive. The gang was made up of around 10 or so guys around the age of 20.

The leaders name is unknown, but the request named him as 'Ogre'.

We rode the bus in silence and it felt like the silence would never end. No one attempted to lighten up the mood either.

This is serious.

We stepped out the bus and headed to the area that, according to the request, the gang has been lurking around in. Soon enough, we were surrounded.

"Oh? What do we have here? You seemed like you want a good fight."

"Ogre." Akame said. Amongst 11 guys, one guy stood out. He was tall, a head taller than all the rest. I looked at him, he has lost an eye. I narrowed my eyes. He looks tough, stronger and more experienced than the rest at fighting.

Ogre laughed.

"I love that nickname. Ogre. I guess the wimps around here complained to you. Night Raid."

"You've heard of us." Bulat stated.

"Of course. The gang that's been taking out all the other gangs. Looks like all of you need a trip to the hospital. Forever."

I glared at this son of a bitch. He threatened my friends, I wasn't going to let him off the hook easily.

I looked at Akame and then behind me at everyone. We all nodded.

I walked forward.

"I don't care if you're an ogre or a troll. Now come." Ogre narrowed his eyes.

"A twerp like you dare challenge me?"

"This twerp is about to beat your ass." I said before Akame charged.

Akame engaged one of them. She swung her sword down but he dodged. He brought up a hand to hammer Akame in the back of the head but Akame stabbed the handle of her sword into his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

The fight went on. 2 more engaged Akame, Bulat fought 2 of them, 3 of them engaged Mein and Lubbock but were intercepted by Sheele. I ran forward and was about to engage Ogre when 2 other members intercepted, I skid to a stop and jumped back. Ogre laughed.

"You two go deal with the others. I will take on this little twerp." I narrowed my eyes.

"You sure are arrogant." He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't need help to beat the life out of a twerp like you."

He ran at me and swung his fist. I ducked under and tried to sweep his legs from under him but he didn't butch. I rolled away to avoid a kick. The moment I got back up I leaned backwards to avoid a punch to the face.

I loosened my grip on the sword and as I used the momentum of me falling backwards to swing at him, I changed my sword into a reverse grip. He wasn't expecting that and I got a solid hit on his jaw.

I fell on my back and quickly got back up. He stumbled back a bit and glared at me, his hand rubbing his jaw.

"You little twerp. I will break your bones!" He yelled in anger. He swung his fists wildly and I dodged them one by one with some difficultly, but training with Akame hasn't been a waste of time at all. I ducked and weaved around his wild punches as he slowly started to tire. I heard the battle around me start to settle down and decided it was about time.

I jumped back away from one of his hooks and jumped at him, swinging downward. He caught my sword in one hand and swung with his other. I ducked under and elbowed him in the gut. Spit flew from his mouth as the air left him. I caught the sword he dropped.

"Looks like you need a trip to the hospital and jail right afterwards. Goodbye, Ogre."

I looked down at his kneeling form and swung with one hand at the side of his head.

The impact knocked him out and probably gave him a concussions.

I turned around and saw that everyone else had finished dealing with the other members.

"That took you forever." Mein said. I shrugged.

"Tougher than I thought."

"Never underestimate your opponent." Akame said. I nodded.

"Anyways, I've already called the police and told them to come pick these guys up. We should leave soon."

Bulat nodded

"Good job guys. Job completed, let's go."

"To the barbeque!" Leone yelled. I smiled and shook my head.

"I need to head back or Hayami might be able to dig something out of Yoshiro."

"How would Yoshiro know about our missions?" Sheele asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but he always finds out somehow. I need to go shut him up, preferably forever."

"Alright, you can head back. See you later Tatsumi." Bulat said I nodded.

I turned around walked away.

"See you tomorrow."

"Seeya, Akame."

* * *

I stepped into my room and leaned against the door. I breathed in, and then out.

I heard a knocking behind me and I opened the door. I was met face to face with Hayami and Yoshiro.

"You told her, didn't you?" Yoshiro nodded.

"I know you. You wanted me to tell her." I sighed.

"Yoshiro, sometimes you need to shut up, right now is one of those." He grinned.

"See you tomorrow." I nodded. I turned back to Hayami.

"Come in."

"Why did you go?" I looked around the hallway. Before turning around and walking inside. She followed.

I sat on my bed and she stood in front. I patted the spot beside me but she just glared at me.

I sighed.

"For the past week. I've been thinking about this." I said. I closed my eyes.

"Why? Why did I join them in the first place? Why did I force myself to wield a sword in the first place?" I opened them and stared at the ceiling.

"When I first joined, they asked me my motivation. The response I gave them was for revenge."

"I wanted revenge on the gangs, but that was such a big lie that it's hilarious. It was my fault, I did it, it had nothing to do with other gangs."

"It was not your fault, it wa-" I held up my hand.

"No, it was my fault. I had control, I did it. It's okay Hayami." She wanted to protest but stopped herself. I smiled.

"I realized today. No, I realized a long time ago, but I didn't realize I realized it until today. I wanted to protect." I looked her in the eyes.

"I need to protect my friends, my family, everyone around me. I failed 4 years ago, I will not fail again."

"..."

"Hayami, that's why. That is why I began, that is why I will continue."

"…"

"So?" She looked conflicted. I patted the bed beside me. She sat down beside me.

She sighed.

"You're going to continue no matter what I say aren't you?" I shrugged.

"Probably."

"So yes." I smirked.

"Probably."

"Alright. You can continue." I smiled and patted her head. She leaned away. But then looked at me with a serious face.

"Promise me you won't do it again." I looked back.

"I promise. I don't think I will ever be able to." She nodded.

"Alright, I'll take my leave. Tell me if you have bad dreams." I nodded.

"Good night Onii-sama."

"Good night."

She left the room and I laid on my bed.

I yawned and stretched.

My eyes were heavy, really heavy.

"I'm…Exhausted…"

I was engulfed by the sweet, sweet darkness…

* * *

 **Hey Guys and Girls, BzS here.**

 **So extremely cliche anime motivations and talk aside, hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Once again, shout out to** **Drias' Broken Ca5tle's** **for sharing his high-school experience with me. My high-school life is relatively boring, nothing really happened, but if anything funny or interesting happened in your life, you can PM me and I will add it to this fan-fiction if you don't mind.**

 **Anyways, thank you for the continued support.**

 **We out, Latre - BzS**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Shadow of Friendship

The annoying beeping of my alarm once again ruined my day.

I forced my eyes open and shut that thing up. If I had a hammer then it would no longer be an alarm.

I crawled out the warmth of my bed and shivered. The temperature has been dropping recently, in fact, it's expected to snow in the next few days.

I slowly walked to school, shivering even in the warmth of my clothes. I stepped into the school and immediately relaxed, it's really warm.

"Morning Tatsumi." Akame said as I walked in. I smiled.

"Morning." It's been a month since the gang fight where I rediscovered my purpose.

I sat at my desk and immediately Yoshiro spoke up.

"Tatsumi, are you excited for the fieldtrip tomorrow?" My eyes widened.

"I completely forgot." I said. He sweat dropped.

"Are you serious? It's the most anticipated thing in the school right now. Do you even now how rare it is for us to get a fieldtrip?" I shrugged.

"No not really, I've only been here for 5 months." He was speechless. How can I tell?

"I'm speechless right now." I shrugged.

"So, where were we going?" He sighed, but smiled excitedly.

"The Western Tribe Museum." I sweat dropped.

"… a museum… why should I be excited again?"

"I know it sound silly, but you don't know about the myth." I raised an eyebrow.

"Myth?" He nodded.

"Yeah, the western tribe museum is a museum dedicated to the ancient civilization that was here centuries ago. Recently they found something similar to a grave site and dug up some stuff. A year ago, the head of the museum fell ill out of nowhere and died. Now everyone is thinking that the museum is cursed."

"Then shouldn't we, you know, stay away from the cursed museum."

"Hell no! The whole reason anyone even goes to the museum is the see the tribe that apparently curses people." I sweat dropped.

"I still find this whole thing really… uninteresting."

"I don't care, as a member of the newspaper club this gives me sooooo many things to write about. Curses, danger, ancient civilization and a whole lot of gossip" I smiled.

"Good luck then."

"Of course." We began talking about random stuff. When I say that I mean Yoshiro talked about random stuff and I just listened. Soon, Hayami came over and we began talking when the teacher walked in.

"Alright. I have an announcement regarding tomorrow's fieldtrip." The class started whispering.

"Settle down guys. Don't worry, we aren't canceling it." The whole class calmed down nearly instantly. I sweat dropped. Are fieldtrips really that rare?

"The Class of C3, A3 and D2 are also coming on this trip. The seniors are coming for a special research project. If you have friends in those classes you are allowed to get into groups of up to 5 people."

I sighed, I hate it when there are a lot of people.

Apparently I was the only one that wasn't more pumped because the classroom exploded with excitement.

It took around 10 minutes before the class settled down again.

* * *

Class ended soon enough and I headed towards the club.

I stepped in and looked around. Akame wasn't here yet.

I went and changed into my 'uniform' and waited. I've improved quite a lot over the past 5 months. Akame is not only a great sparring partner, but she is also a really good teacher. Even though our styles were different she was still able to point out a lot of my flaws. Not to mention her brutal physical training, even though it is still pretty brutal, has been getting easier.

Akame walked in and headed to the changing room after greeting me.

She walked out and headed right for her sword. I smiled and stood up, sword already in hand.

Without a word we stood and stared at each other in silence from opposite sides of the room.

I breathed in and then out.

I dashed forward.

I ran right at her and swung sideways she blocked and stepped back, swinging at my head from above. I side stepped and attempted a spin kick at her side but she ducked down low and swept my leg from under me. I fell down face down but managed to land on my side.

I blocked her sword in a very awkward way, feeling the impact. I tried to block a kick with my other arm, but because of the position I landed in, I couldn't. I felt a kicked to the gut and rolled away. I tried to catch my breath but her onslaught didn't end.

I weakly blocked her fast strikes, my grip on my sword loosening. I jumped back but she immediately dashed forward, not letting me recover. I grit my teeth and looked for an opening, anything. But I couldn't find anything. A wave of pain pulsed from my gut and I felt my grip loosen, which she used and knocked the sword out of my hand and placed her sword at my throat.

I sighed.

"I surrender." She smiled and nodded. I sighed again.

"You are brutal, you know that Akame?" She shrugged.

"If it was a real fight."

"I know I know, you wouldn't go easy on me right? But can't you at least let me catch my breath?"

"Would a real enemy let you catch your breath?" I opened my mouth and then shut it.

"I can never win an argument with you can I?"

She just turned around and put her sword away.

"Let's go do the course." I nodded and we head to the course.

I've also improved in this aspect as well. I never fall into the river, I rarely trip on my run down the hill, I can climb up most of the trees at a relatively high speed. But I am still not on Akame's level.

But occasionally she slips on the logs after a rainy day, and those were the really awkward moments. And I mean very occasionally, in fact it has only happened twice and I doubt it will happen anytime soon.

I did my daily routine and she did hers. We did the course in separate order so that we wouldn't get in each other's ways. I finished before her and wiped the sweat off my forehead and the dirt off my shorts. I went to observe Akame.

She was in the middle of crossing the widest section of the stream. The stream wasn't deep, but it is relatively wide and there aren't a lot of logs that can create bridge between the 2 ledges. Akame was crossing the most unstable, most dangerous and thinnest of the logs. It was literally latching on to both side by just a bit.

I wanted to tell her it's dangerous, but I've seen her cross it so many times I stopped questioning her abilities.

"Plus, it's not like she will fall or…" Just as I whispered that to myself I heard a huge cracking sound. I looked at her and saw her eyes widened as the log beneath her cracked. I cringed as the water splashed everywhere. I immediately ran over and pulled her up and out the stream but immediately looked away.

Her clothes were wet and honestly, I feel like a pervert just thinking about it. I sweat dropped at the thought, why do I feel like I'm in a romance anime or something? If this isn't what one calls cliché in any anime I don't know what is.

"Tatsumi?" I looked at her, but then remembered why I looked away. I blushed a bit and looked away.

"Yeah?" She stood up and turned away. I looked at her and I saw she was shivering.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Y-yeah, I-i-it's cold t-though." I could tell from her voice that she was freezing.

The dropping temperature must have caused the log to freeze to some degree and it weakened to the point it could crack from Akame's weight.

"We should head back and get you your clothes." I said. She shook her head.

"We can't." I tilted my head.

"Why." I asked.

"The gymnastics club." My eyes widened. Sometimes the gymnastics club has this huge stretching session that usually lasts up to an hour and it's always outside. If we head over now nearly everyone in that club would see us.

"Alright. Wait here, I will go get your clothes." I said and she nodded. I ran back in record time and here I am, standing in front of the girls changing room.

I realized what I'm about to do. I felt my face heating up and I sighed.

"Where did I go wrong in my life?" I looked around and walked into the girls changing room. I looked around and found Akame's locker, I realized she didn't tell me her locker combo. I looked around.

"Forgive me, Akame." I said before I brought my ear close to her lock and I turned the lock slowly, and felt it stop. I looked at the number. I turned it in the opposite direction and felt it stop, I looked at the number. I reversed the turn again and felt it click. I looked at the third number. I pulled out my phone and searched for the online calculator.

"Why do I know this?" I whispered to myself.

"It's either '27, 24, 13.' '20, 40, 11.' Or '12, 3, 34.'" I tried them in order and one of them worked. The lock opened and I sighed.

"I'm in the girl's locker room, I just cracked a girl's lock and I'm basically stealing her clothes." I whispered to myself. I felt like a creep.

"It's with the request of the owner, it's okay." For some reason that didn't make me feel any better. I shook my head and grabbed her clothes. I don't have time for this.

Took her clothes and went into my locker room, I grabbed my backpack and stuffed her clothes into my backpack before walking out the door.

I walked away slowly, to avoid any suspicion and headed back to the forest.

I found Akame sitting at the base of a trunk with her arms around her legs.

"Akame!" I yelled she looked up and smiled. I handed her the clothes and she walked around the tree and began changing. I looked the opposite way.

"I never told you my locker combo did I?" I started sweating. I laughed nervously.

"How do you feel about yourself right now?" I heard her say. I sweat dropped.

"I had officially my first and hopefully my last experience breaking into a girl's property." She stepped out from behind the trunk in her normal clothes.

"I had the feeling you knew how to crack locks." I stared at her.

"You didn't tell me on purpose." She nodded.

"… I …. I am questioning my life right now. You basically just told me you had the feeling I knew how to break into lockers." She shrugged.

"It proved useful didn't it?" I face palmed.

"That's not the point." She walked past me and I followed her.

"Let's end practice today. I need to get these clothes washed." I nodded and we headed back to the club room.

I changed rather quickly and was about to head back to the dorms when Akame stopped me.

"Tatsumi."

"Hm?"

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome."

I headed back to the dorm. And laid down on my bed.

I sat up and went to my computer, I looked at my search history.

How to crack locks.

How to hack.

How to reprogram.

100 ways to torture an annoying friend.

How to scare off boys.

I stared at my screen and moved my mouse to a button above the search history.

I clicked the button and hit confirm.

I stared at the white screen.

I walked back to my bed and laid back down.

'Sigh.'

* * *

I woke up early this morning and headed to the nearest grocery store. I walked in and headed to the food area and there was this section that sold specially lunch packs. I bought one and headed to school.

I am really not interested in going to a museum. Especially ones about history. I find art museums more interesting because at least in art museums you can observe the creations of famous people. But in history museums, all they show you is models of things that supposedly happened.

I find that really stupid. Things that supposedly happened and random theorizing.

'Dinosaurs went extinct because a meteor hit the earth.'

What do we have to prove that? Where's the meteor? If a meteor hit one side of the earth how is the other effected? How did the impact not affect the delicate balance between the distance of the sun and earth?

'Humans and all other animals evolved and grew over millions of years.'

How can you make that assumption? If that's the case then we wouldn't need transportation thousands of years from now, because obviously humans can just evolve to the point where we can run at the speed of sound. Saying giraffes grew long necks because they ran out of grass to eat is like saying one day cows will go extinct because we ate too many of them.

History is nothing but an illusion. Unless someone from that time tells us what exactly happened, all else is nothing but a guess, a theory. Humans don't like the unknown, which is why we want to use anything we can find to give an explanation to what is happening around us.

In the end, it's nothing but a guess.

In the end, it's nothing but bullshit.

That is why I hate history that is why I hate theories.

I walked into my classroom in a bit of a bad mood. But I was the only one. Yoshiro literally came bouncing at me.

"ARE YOU READY?! XD" I stared at him.

"Why are you so excited? Calm down. And also, stop bringing freaking emotes into real life." He just slapped me on the back.

"You need to show more emotions. Are you excited for anything ever?" I shrugged.

"No, not really. The only thing I was excited about ever was leaving my great Mother and …" My mood dropped.

"…and spending time with father…" I whispered. He frowned.

"Sorry." I shook my head.

"It's okay. Anyways, when are we leaving?" He was frowning but shook it off and smiled.

"In 10 or so minutes. The bells going to ring in like 2 minutes. So, 8 minutes after the bell rings. Then it's a 20 minute drive, we will spend 5 hours and 25 minutes looking around the museums and 45 minutes eating. We will be back by 3:45 and head home 5 minutes later." I stared at him.

"There is something really wrong with you. You should go talk to a therapist about your enthusiasm."

"I've been told it's a good trait."

"Who told you that?"

"Myself."

"…" I didn't need to say anything as the bell rang. I looked around and sighed. Hayami is late.

Just as the thought crossed my mind Hayami burst into the classroom. I saw she had a good looking attire on, with subtle hints of makeup and her small backpack containing her lunch. I told her to keep the makeup to the minimal because, honestly, I find them to be really…useless.

What are you trying to cover up as a teenage girl? Your wrinkles? Umm, freckles? Umm… I don't know, birthmarks?

In fact, I find that makeup makes Hayami look weird and that she already looks cute enough.

That is strictly in a complimentary way.

The teacher told us some rules and what would happen, what bus to take and everyone rushed out the door. Basically trampling anyone who got into their way. We got onto our buses and the bus ride there was really quiet.

Probably because I basically told everyone to -

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. The entire bus was silent.

"Thank you." I said.

The rest of the trip was filled with whispers.

It was a 20 minute ride, just like Yoshiro said, and we stepped off the bus. I looked around and spotted a group. My eyes widened.

"What?!" I said. Akame also looked around and spotted the same group before running over. Hayami, Yoshiro and I followed.

"What are you guys going here?" I asked. They just looked at me.

"You didn't know?"

"You are such a dumbass."

"We are in the classes that were coming here together. The only who couldn't come was Leone, but that's because she's a junior." Bulat explained. In front of me stood nearly all of Night Raid. Bulat, Lubbock, Mein and Sheele. I remembered.

"Oh yeah. Yoshiro, I never questioned why you decided to name us Night Raid." He shrugged.

"I was writing the news and that name just popped into my head for whatever reason."

"You read way too much manga and watch way too much anime." I said. He smirked.

"My life quote is 'Anime, the path to a whole new universe. Manga, the door to a whole new reality." He said. Lubbock walked up.

"That's is a truly inspiring quote. Can I adapt that quote as mine too?" Yoshiro nodded.

"Anything for a brother in arms." They locked arms and their eyes started sparkling. I shivered.

I turned around and gestured the others to follow the crowd as the 2 morons started discussing a bunch of anime stuff that I would hope to never understand.

But sadly I do.

We waited at the entrance of the museum. The teachers gave instructions.

"You are allowed in groups of up to five and today you are free to explore this museum at your own pace. If you have any questions you can ask the employee's here. Seniors, you have your research to do so make sure to do them or else you'll have a lot of issues completing your project." We nodded and headed off.

I immediately went to find the others. We had 8 people.

Hayami immediately spoke up.

"Yoshiro and I will be in a group." I looked around. We still had a group of 6.

"So, how are we going to do this?" I frowned. I could see they were conflicted.

"I suggest Tatsumi go with Yoshiro and Hayami." Mein said. I frowned.

"We can't do th-"Akame began, but I shook my head.

"No it's fine." I said before I walked away.

I went to find Hayami and Yoshiro. They were spectating a slideshow that showed pictures of the supposed early settlements of the western tribe when I walked up to them.

Yoshiro noticed and frowned. Hayami did too.

"Did they kick you out?" Hayami asked. I shook my head.

"I volunteered." Hayami smiled.

"Don't worry Onii-sama. We are here for you." I nodded in appreciation. We began walking around when Yoshiro threw a question at me.

"Are you lonely?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I understand. Human instincts tell us to stick with what we know. I haven't known them nearly as long as they knew each other. What happened fits the human nature."

He shook his head.

"I asked you if you feel lonely, left out, **abandoned** , **betrayed**." I stopped, so did Yoshiro. Hayami noticed and turned around.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"… I… I'm fine." Yoshiro looked at me seriously.

"If you keep on lying to yourself you will only suffer more." I was silent.

"Let me ask you again. Are you lonely?" There was no movement from me.

Hayami came up and hugged me.

"Don't worry, we are here for you." I nodded.

"Shiro, stop bullying Onii-sama." He sighed.

"Let's continue."

Up until lunch it there was a very awkward atmosphere.

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls, BzS here.**

 **So I am honestly sorry for the slow update. Second term is coming to an end and I've got a whole ton of stuff to do. But I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

 **Also, i apologize for that very philosophical part about evolution and stuff, plz don't start a scientific debate in the review section.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I am really thankful for all the support.**

 **Lata - BzS**


	10. Chapter 10 - Desire for Two Words

" _Are you lonely?"_

I wanted to bang my head into the mirror, those 3 words have been echoing in my mind all morning.

I shook my head and splashed water onto my face, hoping it would clear my mind somehow.

" _Do you feel left out?"_

My eyes snapped open.

 _Flashback – 6 years ago_

 _I looked around. It was the annual school festival for grades 1-5, as a 4_ _th_ _grader, I was also participating,_

 _But I had no one to talk to, no friends to laugh with, and no kids to play with. I felt strangely empty, a feeling I have grown accustom to._

 _I sighed and looked around, trying to find anything to do, anyone I know._

" _Do you feel left out?" I snapped around towards the familiar voice._

" _F-father?" I stuttered shocked. Why is he here?_

" _Are you that surprised? I thought I told you I volunteered to help with the organization?" I tilted my head._

" _Did you say that?" He nodded._

" _Last week." I thought back._

" _Oh… wait a minute, you never told me that!" He raised an eyebrow._

" _Are you sure?" He said with a smirk. I nodded, confident in my memory._

" _Good, that means you can think independently and not just blindly listen to what I tell you, although I don't know if that's a good thing for a 4_ _th_ _grader." He said with a laugh. I pouted._

" _Father, you know that I'm more mature than most kids." I said. He smiled._

" _I know, I know. But…" He looked around._

" _Are you lonely?"_

 _End Flashback_

I denied it.

I denied it back then, but back then I didn't know what loneliness was.

' _What does loneliness feel like?'_

' _Hmm, that's a difficult question. But if I would describe it, it would be emptiness, as if someone had dug a ditch in your chest'_

I sighed. I felt as if the hole in my chest just grew.

But why? Why does it hurt so much?

I've only known them for a few months, on the other hand I've known Hayami since she was born and Yoshiro for 6 years, why does it hurt?

"Tatsumi?" I turned around, Yoshiro was waving his hand in front of my face.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah…" I said. I began walking towards the door.

"Hey, Tatsumi…" I stopped and turned around.

"Hm?"

"Best friends." He said holding his fist out.

I stood staring at it. I smiled.

A genuine, thankful smile.

I held out my fist and they met.

"Best friends."

I walked out the bathroom and stretched.

I touched my chest and smiled.

2 words.

2 words filled the void in my soul.

* * *

As expected, the museum was as boring as, well, a museum.

I honestly don't get why anyone would find this entertaining.

"These guys died at this time because blah blah blah."

I stepped outside and immediately felt like a new person.

The air was chilly, but a good kind of chilly. The chill of a winter day, with no snow and the sun is out.

Today was a great day.

So much we could have done, walk around, talk, play, and relax.

Instead we were stuck in a place that made me feel like an antique. I don't think a day has passed slower in my life.

We got on our buses and headed back to school. For another 20 minutes I listened to Yoshiro weep about how sad it was.

Not how sad the stories or history were, no.

"WHY!?" He screamed in despair. My eyes twitched. Hayami could see that I am annoyed and giggled a bit.

I turned to her and gave her a disproving look. She just smiled. I turned back to Yoshiro.

"Yoshiro… Stop being so dramatic, we went to a history museum, did you expect a tribesmen to come back alive and eat a classmate? Or for an unknown couple to kiss in front of a glass display of people that look more like gorilla's? Or did you expect that the supposed 'haunted' museum to actually be 'haunted'?" He stopped and stared at me.

"You don't understand." He whispered. He continued crying. "SO MANY THINGS COULD HAVE HAPPENED. BUT… BUT." He choked.

"Stop crying, your making me look bad." He suddenly stopped.

"Since when do you care what people think about you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't?" He shrugged. Then kept crying.

My patience lasted about 5 or so seconds.

"Hayami. Can you get him to stop? If there's anyone he listens so it's probably you." She just smiled.

"Come on Onii-sama, I think it's cute." Yoshiro stopped for about an instant. I saw what seemed like a hint of pink on his face before he continued, but I brushed it off as… I don't know, fake tear marks.

I turned my attention back to Hayami. I could see she was trying her hardest not to laugh. I pouted.

"You just want to see me suffer don't you?" She laughed at my pout. Something I don't do often, if I do say so myself.

"I would never do that to you Onii-sama."

"THEN MAKE HIM STOP!" I yelled in anger.

The bus was filled with the cries of despair, yells of anger and giggles of sadism.

For 10. Whole. Minutes.

* * *

I basically crawled out of the bus.

I felt exhausted, the 20 minute ride of hell was more exhausting than training with Akame.

I glared at Yoshiro who was just smiling at me. He looked like he just had the best 20 minutes of his life, which is probably true. There was no sign he ever took the bus ride to torture me, but I could see, deep within his soul, was a demon.

Or maybe that's just me.

We headed back to the classroom. Normally I would drag Yoshiro into an empty classroom and scare the living hell out of him with threats, but since Hayami was here I would probably get into trouble with her.

That is the mystery of little sisters.

A gang of more than 10 people with dangerous weapons? No problem, beat the hell out of them.

Childhood friend with more blackmail material on me than I would ever be able to deny? No problem, beat the hell out of him.

An emotionless girl who's also the captain of the swords club that can beat me anytime, anywhere? No problem, get the hell beat out of me.

Cute little sister who is a pacifist by nature.

Hell no, I'd take pissed off gangs over angry little sisters any day of the week. Why? Because I've come to accept a fact.

I have once asked my father why I can never win against Hayami in an argument, how she is always right for some reason. His response? He laughed and gave me 3 words.

" _She's a girl."_

From then on I have accepted the fact that women of close relation with a man will never be defeated by said man. It's impossible.

The class ended quickly and we were dismissed, I headed to the dojo, but not for practice.

I stepped into the room and nodded at everyone.

Another gang fight.

"So? Who are we fighting?" I asked.

"A small gang that has been disturbing a nearby neighborhood, shouldn't be a difficult job."

Everyone nodded and we headed to the nearby bus station. The whole time I could feel Akame's eye on me.

Soon the bus came and everyone walked on, leaving Akame and I. I was about to followed when Akame spoke up.

"Tatsumi… I-" I immediately cut her off.

"No, it's fine." I said before walking on.

We arrived at our destination and looked around. The neighborhood seemed pretty peaceful, not counting graffiti sprayed to the side of some houses. I am honestly surprised they asked us to deal with this gang and didn't just straight up report it to the police.

We found the gang and quickly dealt with them.

By quickly, I mean they didn't even fight.

I turns out that the 'gang' was nothing but a bunch of middle schoolers who thought it would be funny to spray paint people's houses.

We just walked up to them, told them to stop or we will actually hurt them, they wanted to fight thinking we were just kidding until I sent my death glare at them and they ran off saying they will apologize.

I sighed. Recently there has been an increased number of request, as if more and more people know about us, and with the growing number of jobs, also came the problem that most of them were nothing but over reactions.

In fact, there was a request saying there was a dangerous gang that had been banging on walls and firing guns. It turns out that it was nothing but a stray cat that had been knocking over garbage cans. Our client was a 6 grader who had been watching too much mystery films and was way to paranoid.

So recently, because of these 'fake requests' as we call them, we've been more relaxed when going to deal with 'gangs'.

We headed back immediately afterwards. Akame and I got off together before everyone else. We headed towards the park we jog at and began our evening run.

There was an awkward silence. I know I am being a kid, but I can't help it. I forgave her, it was natural human instinct, but I …

I want her to apologize.

It's stupid, it's selfish, it's childish, it's embarrassing, but I just want to hear those 2 words.

I can't explain this feeling, nor why I denied her back at the bus stop.

But...

"T-Tatsumi?" I turned to her.

"Yes? I responded. It was very subtle, but I can tell she was fidgeting.

"I… About this morning…" She said quietly. I just looked at her.

She took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry." Those 2 words. I couldn't help but smile.

I felt something land on my face. I felt that it was wet. I looked up at the sky and saw thousands of tiny sparkles falling from the sky.

The clear, blue sky.

My eyes widened. How?

I brought my attention back to Akame, who was also staring at the sky. A chilly wind blew past and I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Snow?" She questioned, turning her attention to me. I smiled.

"Yeah."

"How?" She asked with her head tilted a bit. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But for now…" I said before laying down on the grass off to the side of the pathway.

"Let's call it a miracle."

She laid down beside me. We both stared at the sky, witnessing snowfall on a cloudless day.

There was a minute of silence.

"Thank you." I said. She turned her head to me.

"For?" I shook my head before closing my eyes.

"Don't worry about it."

I could feel myself drifting away. The sun warmed me up, but the snowflakes cooled me down.

'Thank you… For apologizing."

* * *

I shivered in my bed. I knew it was coming, I curled up in a ball attempting to warm up, I braced myself.

"RRRIIINNNGGG!" I sighed. Crawling out of bed.

I hate winter.

A lot of people disagree with me, they say that winter is fun, there's so much to do with the natural creation known as snow, but I personally hate the cold.

I dressed myself in warm clothing, hoping it would help. But to be honest, I felt no difference.

The moment I stepped out a gust of wind blew past and I felt like my blood just froze.

I am always conflicted as to what I should do to get to school. I could run, I would get to school faster, but that it is difficult and somewhat dangerous to run in snow. I could walk, but that means I would have to suffer for a longer period of time, but it is safer and takes less energy.

I could also take the bus, but that would cost money and I would have to wake up even earlier to catch the bus. It's not that I don't have money, my part time job may be boring as hell but it pays well, for a part time job, but I just don't like unnecessarily spending money.

I sighed, deciding to walk. On the topic of my part time job…

I shuddered. I thought back to what happened 2 weeks ago, a few days after the field trip…

 ** _\- Flashback – 2 weeks ago –_**

 _I walked into the restaurant, the one where my boring part time job is located. I nodded at the cashier, also a waiter here, his name was Kawasaki if I remember correctly. I walked past a few waitresses who I haven't interacted with._

 _I stepped into my office, and walked past Esdeath, the student council president. She was more or less the assistant/substitute manager and… advisor? I don't know how to describe her job, she's like the boss here. In fact, I think she does more ordering around and problem solving than the actual manager._

 _But aside from that, I think I would describe her as somewhat a stalker. I can feel her eyes on me all the time, no matter what I'm doing and it is honestly creep. In fact, I can feel her eyes on me at school too._

 _Ever since I've got this job a few months ago, I've gotten to interact with her somewhat and yet I still can't figure out how she feels about me._

 _Does she like me? Hate me? Think I'm annoying? Has no real opinion?_

 _I don't know, and that is really bothering me._

 _Little did I know what I was about to happen._

 _I went to my desk and began working. As the 'financial manger', I more or less deal with anything and everything money related. That means placing orders for supplies, calculating our budget, keeping track and studying income patterns and some other things._

 _As difficult as it sounds, I'm used to doing this kind of thing. Thanks to my_ _ **mother**_ _._

 _The day continued on as normal, me doing my thing and not really talking. It would have been just another normal day if not for what happened at the very last moment._

 _My shift had ended and I headed outside. I shivered at the cold. It had snowed a few days ago and I could feel the temperature dropping. We are expecting 5-8 inches of snow in the next few days. I was about to walk away when a voice stopped me._

 _I turned around and saw that it was Esdeath that stopped me._

" _Can I help you?" I asked. She nodded._

" _Can you come with me for a second?" She led me to the back of the building._

" _So? What's going on?" I asked. She just stared at me._

" _I want you to go on a date with me." I stared at her oddly._

" _What?" She didn't flinch, she just smirked._

" _I want you to go on a date with me?" I just stared at her._

" _Why?"_

" _Because I like you." At this point I was questioning her sanity._

" _But we haven't even interacted at all over the past few months, why do you like me?" She looked really confident for some reason._

" _Because I remember you, a few days into the school year we found the same book about love. That shows that we are meant for each other. I've observed you for the past few months at our job and school and found you to be a fitting boyfriend. So I've decided to make you mine."_

 _I felt uncomfortable. Basically, what she just said could be translated to –_

' _I think we are connected by the pink string of fate so I stalked you for a few months and I like what I saw, so now you are mine…'_

" _Sorry, but I am not interested in dating at the moment." I replied._

" _Then when will you be interested?" I shrugged._

" _Maybe a few months, maybe a few years." I said before turning around._

" _See you around." I said before I began walking away._

" _Tatsumi." I stopped and turned around. I could see a confident smile on her face, with a hint of pinkness on her cheeks._

" _You will be mine eventually."_

 ** _\- End Flashback –_**

From that day forward, she had tried multiple times to get me to date her, but each time she didn't really persist or force me to date her. She was really odd.

Not to mention…

I shivered, from both the cold and the thought. I could feel her eyes on me more and more often, as if she is learning the patterns of my movements through the school. I felt like I was being stalked and it really creeped me out.

I haven't told anyone because I don't think it is that big of a deal as of right now.

I reached the school and entered as quickly as possible.

I relaxed as warmth filled my body. I could feel a layer of ice melting off my skin. It felt good.

I went to my classroom and sat down at my desk.

I sat back in my chair and relaxed. I was early, very early. Akame's the only other student in the class and I had already greeted her. But something seemed off about her, like she wants to do something but not sure if she should.

We waited for ten or so minutes before people started coming in. Akame was still sneaking peaks at me every once in a while.

It was about 10 minutes before the bell rang when something happened. Leone came into the room and basically dragged Akame out. I saw that Bulat, Lubbock and Mein were also outside, but decided they probably had something to discuss.

My theory was proven wrong when Akame entered the room and came up to me.

"Tatsumi, can you come with me for a second?" I raised an eyebrow but nodded.

We walked away and she led to the nearby stairwell where everyone else was waiting.

"What is this? A gathering of some kind?" I asked. Leone nudged Akame, she stepped forward.

"Tatsumi, we need your help for something." I stared at them.

"What do you need?" Akame looked at me seriously.

"We need you to hack into Empire Hospital's Patient Database."

…

Everyone was silent, waiting for my answer. I stared at them like they were stupid.

"What?" Mein looked impatient.

"Did Akame stutter? Or are you too much of a blockhead to understand her?" I just looked at them.

"You want me to hack into a hospital's database? Why?" They looked hesitant but Bulat spoke up.

"It's about Sheele." I was more confused now.

"What happened to Sheele?"

"If you agree we will tell you." Leone said. I looked skeptical but sighed. They were my friends, so I guess I have to agree?

"Fine, I will help, so tell me why." Leone smiled.

"She-"

"We will tell you later when you start hacking." Lubbock said.

What is going on? Why don't they trust me?

I sighed, no point in arguing.

"… Fine." They nodded.

"Alright then, we'll see you later, Akame will tell you the rest." Bulat said before they rushed off to their class.

Akame and I just stood in silence. I turned to her.

"Why did you guys think I can hack anyways?" She shrugged.

"You managed to break into my locker. I got the feeling that you would know how to hack." I stared at her indignantly.

"What do you think I am? A criminal? A hacker? A creep? What did I do to deserve this? And also, don't say the first part out loud! People will get the wrong idea!"

She tilted her head.

"Wrong idea about what? You broke into my locker, that's what happened right?" I was speechless.

"I-but-you-it." I stopped trying.

"The real question is why you know how to hack."

I wanted to push myself down the stairs.

I chuckled in a very depressed manner.

"That's a good question…"

"Let's head back to class."

I dragged myself back into the class and sat down. I had only just started to question my the meaning of my existence when Yoshiro literally came bouncing into the room.

"Hey Tatsumi! I've got great news!"

He stopped in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I chuckled darkly.

"Nothing, what's the news?" He grinned.

He pulled out four pieces of paper.

"Do you feel like going on a little skiing trip?"

* * *

 **There we go. We are back where I left off.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Latre - BzS**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Ski Trip

**Hey Guys and Girls, BzS here.**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while. Don't have any excuses, gotta get back into the story groove or whatever.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **We Out, Latre – BzS**

* * *

So here I am, on the bus, riding down the seemingly endless highway.

Akame sat beside me sound asleep, her head leaning on my shoulder. If it was any other girl I probably would've pushed her away by now, but it's Akame, I don't know what she's like when someone wakes her up and I don't intend to find out.

Not to mention, I think I might kind of enjoy it. Maybe.

I hear a snicker behind me and I turned my head slowly so I don't wake her up. My eyes narrow as I am met with the arrogant teasing smirk coming from my best friend and worst enemy.

"Yoshiro…" I whispered. "You planned this out didn't you son of a b-"

I had to stop myself when I saw Hayami glare at me. She doesn't like it when I swear.

"Tatsu-nii, don't swear please." I sighed.

"Yeah Tatsumi, don't swear." Yoshiro said. I glared at him.

"You will pay for this later." He just smiled.

"Don't even tell me you don't enjoy it." I opened my mouth, but closed it and looked away. He started snickering. I clenched my fists thinking about what I am going to do to him when I heard a slap and an ow.

"That's enough Shiro, don't tease Tatsu-nii too much." I heard Hayami say.

I love my little sister. I turned my head towards them again.

"By the way, why did you suddenly change what you call me?" I asked Hayami. I heard a snicker coming from the seat in front of me. I turned to the snicker and was met by the smirking face of Leone.

"Oh? Does someone miss being call onii-sama?" I blushed and sighed.

"It's not that, I don't want Hayami feeling inferior to me anyways, just curious." I said in a mumbling tone. Hayami smiled behind me.

"Don't worry Onii-sama. A few days ago Yoshiro introduced me to an anime, the main characters little sister called him Taka-nii and I thought it sounded good, Tatsu-nii sounds similar, so I want to call you that. Is that okay?" I nodded.

Of course, it doesn't matter to me anyways.

"Are you sure?" Yoshiro said with a teasing smile. I glared at him.

"Of course." I said before the gears in my mind started turning. Taka-nii? Which anime was that fro…m…

"Yoshiro?" I called with my hair overshadowing my face.

"Hm?" He responded, clearly confused.

"What did you show my cute, innocent little sister?" I asked, my head turning slightly just enough so that I can glare holes into his face. He started visibly sweating.

"Uhh, n-nothing much?" He responded with a very forced smile.

"You're not getting away with this." I said.

"Have mercy."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hayami asked. I looked at her.

"What's wrong with that anime?" Hayami asked. I stared at her.

"Do you not get what's going on in that anime?" I asked her.

"I don't know, Yoshiro keeps laughing, but I don't get why." She said. I continued to stare at her.

She looked at me confused.

"What." I shook my head and looked forward.

I sighed, my cute innocent little sister is a little too innocent.

Now I have a new issue. I need to have 'the talk' with my little sister.

"Umm, where are we going?" I heard a girl ask. I turned to Sheele.

"We are going to a ski hill." I responded.

"Why?"

"Yoshiro won 10 tickets in a lottery a few days ago. We talked about this remember?"

"We did?" I sighed. Hanging out with these people give me headaches.

We've already been on the bus for around an hour, so we should be arriving our destination in around half an hour or so.

I closed my eyes and without knowing I rested my head on top of Akame's.

I slowly drifted off and heard a few snickers. But I was too tired to care.

Life of a straight man is tough.

* * *

 _I stared at my opponent. We were in some sort of underground warehouse. I was blindfolded and brought here by the gang so I don't know the location. I grit my teeth._

 _I have no choice huh?_

 _I looked to the side lines. There they stood, those assholes, with their smirks on their faces like they won life. I glared at them. The leader stepped up._

" _Now to explain the rules. This is a tournament with 10 people, each having experience in fighting. Now how you win the match is simple." A disgusting smile crawled onto his face._

 _My eyes widened._

" _If you haven't realized what I'm talking about, it's simple."_

" _Kill your opponent."_

* * *

I was shaken awake. I tiredly opened my eyes.

"We are here Tatsu-nii." I nodded and stretched.

"You fell asleep pretty quickly, was it that comfortable?" Leone asked. I nodded.

"It was comfortable." Yoshiro and Leone burst out laughing.

I tilted my head. What?

"What's so funny?" I asked. Bulat shook his head in amusement.

"Look to your left." I looked to the left and saw a scene I will probably never forget.

Akame sat beside me looking forward. Her face was bright red and she was extremely tense with both her hands in her lap.

Oh yeah…

I felt my face heat up.

"I MEANT THE SEAT, THE SEAT." Yoshiro and Leone started laughing even harder, Bulat and Lubbock joined in too, Mein was snickering, Hayami was giggling and Sheele had no idea what was going on.

I grabbed my bag and basically ran off the bus. I shivered as freezing wind blew past. I quickly put on my coat and hugged myself.

That was so embarrassing.

In attempt to forget about the incident I looked around. There was a small building ahead of us, the name was 'Northern Ski-Hill'. Past the building I saw large hills of white and green. I could see people sliding down the slope at high speed, with a few flipping over. I smiled, this should be fun.

"Tatsu-nii, wake up! Let's go!" I heard Hayami yell and realized they were already entering the building.

I shook my head and ran after them.

We entered the building, it was rather simple. Skis and boots on one side, the reception and exit to the hills on the other. We went up to the reception and showed them the tickets, they scanned it and gave us a tag of some sort. We hanged it around our neck and went to go get our boots, skis and poles.

I quickly grabbed a pair of black boots, black skis and black poles. I tried them on and headed to the exit where we were supposed to wait.

We headed outside soon enough and the guide gave us the instructions.

"Alright, I know everyone is excited so I will explain this quickly. There are 4 hills, each with different steepness, smoothness, and courses. It goes from left to right, and in order to move on to the next one you need to prove that you can handle it. Every hill will have a supervisor and you can ask them to test you if you think your proficient enough. Everyone will start on the small hill to the left, that's the introduction. That's the big idea. Good luck and have fun!" She said before walking away.

I sweat dropped at the explanation. It was clear, but she sounded more eager than we did. I looked at the hills, and then at my ski's. It's been quite a while since I skied, I don't even know if I remember how.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yoshiro yelled before running towards the first hill. I sighed at how stupid he looked.

I stuck my poles into the ground and pushed myself forward, everyone else following my example.

The first hill was not steep at all, it had a very gentle slope and there were cones set up. There was something similar to a moving sidewalk to the side that brought the beginners up the hill.

We got into the line and headed up the hill. I looked behind me at Akame and I can tell she is excited.

Recently I've noticed a pattern, Akame doesn't get excited often, but when she does you can see a slight glow in her eyes and her legs tense more than usual.

As this thought crossed my mind I blushed a bit and my head jerked away.

I-It's not like I stare at her or anything, it's just purely an observation. Yeah.

I sweat dropped at my own one man tsundere act.

What is going on with my life?

"Umm." Akame said while tapping on my shoulder. I snapped out of my thought and realized I we had reached the end of the conveyer belt. I slid off and onto the snow.

"Alright, the test is simple, all you have to do to is go around the cones on your way down. If you manage to go around all of them you pass." I nodded. Simple enough.

I positioned myself and headed down, I felt myself speed up and the wind around me increase. I smiled as I slowed down and curved around the first cone, leaning to the left. My speed increased and I curved around the second cone, this time, leaning to the right. This continued all the way down the hill.

Left, right, left right. Lean, bend knee's, lean. I went faster and faster, how far and fast I lean, how much snow I plow, it increased all the way down.

I felt so good, I haven't felt this good in a while now. I bent my knees and brought up my stick for the last stretch and I turned my entire body to the right and to my right, skidding to a stop and plowing snow into any body that stood in the way. Namely Mein.

I laughed as she crawled out from under the snow and glared at me.

"Holy Lord Tatsumi! I didn't know you knew how to ski! Why didn't you tell your big sister about this!?" Leone yelled with a grin, pulling me into a headlock. I pried myself from under her arms.

"It's been quite a while, I thought I forgot how to but I guess my body still remembers how to move."

"That was very impressive, good job Tatsumi!" Bulat said with a thumbs up and a disturbing wink. I ignored it and smiled. I turned around and looked at Akame.

My eyes widened as I saw her come down with speed and grace. She looked like a professional. Her hair danced behind her as she made sharp turned, leaving marks in the snow behind her. I pushed out of the way as she reached the end, and once again, Mein was buried under the snow.

"Wow…" I whispered to myself. That was beautiful, she was beautiful. I blushed and shook my head.

"Akame! What the hell how do you know how to ski?!" Leone yelled. Akame tilted her head.

"We've went skating before right? This is basically the same." Everyone, even those who had no idea who she was, stopped what they were doing and stared at her. She looked around.

"What." I shook my head and looked away.

The difference between one with talent and those who don't is astonishing.

I walked over to the instructor and asked if I could move on to the next level. She nodded and handed me a green wristband. I tucked it in my pockets as Akame came behind me.

"Are you moving on?" I turned around and nodded.

"I want to go on the big hills." I said. She smiled.

"Can I come with you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even need to ask?" She shrugged. I slid over and watched as she received her wristband.

This girl is amazing at everything. I don't know if anyone in this world can handle her.

"Tatsumi? Let's go." I nodded.

The other 3 hills are much larger and steeper, not to mention you start much higher up. We waited in line for the Ski lift.

I always found these very interesting and fun. You stand in front and the seats come around, knock you in the back of your knees and you automatically sit down. The intervals between each seat is set so you can be ready, but not long enough to be a nuisance.

I felt my knees bend and my butt hit the seat. I grabbed onto the side of the seat to regain my balance as the seat swayed back and forth. It was a slow up relaxing ride as the ground beneath became more distant. This was relaxing.

I looked to Akame, she sat still, maybe too still with hand held tightly around the pole. I tilted my head but ignored it.

Soon enough we reached the top and I dropped down, sliding down the slope. I started walking away when I realized something was missing. I looked behind me and realized Akame didn't come.

"Akame! What's wrong?!" I saw her on the seat, shaking with her hand around the pole.

Shaking?

My eyes widened as realization hit me.

She's scared of heights. I berated myself for not noticing earlier and realized I had to act quickly.

"Akame! Get off at the base and wait for me!"

I slid to the second ski hill and immediately headed down. Bend knees, tilt left, tilt right.

I was in a rush, but I can't risk going to fast or else I might lose control.

I reached the bottom of the hill not even able to savor the feel of wind against my face.

I made a sharp turn to the left at the base and stopped at the ski lift. I headed straight to the guy who was controlling the lift.

"Excuse me, a friend of mine is on the lift coming down, can you please stop the lift and let her off? She's scared of heights and I didn't know." The controller nodded.

"Sure." I looked up and saw her approaching. She was visibly shaking now with both hands on the bar.

I felt my heart shaking with her. How in the hells did I not notice? It was so obvious.

Her seat came around the lift stopped. I pushed my way past the line and went to her.

"Akame! Are you okay?" She was still shaking as I helped her up.

"Come with me." I said in a soft voice, hoping to calm her down. I led her to a nearby bench and sat down beside her.

"Are you okay?" She was shaking but she nodded. I frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice." She shook her head. I clenched my fists. What can I do?

My body moved before my mind finished thinking and I pulled her into a hug.

We sat there for a while. I didn't care that people were giving us teasing looks, nor the whispers that said we were a cute couple. All I cared about was to help her.

I slowly felt her stop shaking. Before I knew it we had been sitting there for ten minutes and she had fallen asleep.

I felt really bad and angry. Angry that she didn't tell me, angry that I didn't notice. I saw Leone and the other approach.

"Oh ho? What's this? Aren't you too warm and snug, what happened while I wasn't watching?" Leone teased.

"Tsk, get a room you two." Mein said looking away.

"What happened?" Hayami asked concerned.

"Shh." I whispered. Pointing at her.

"I'll explain the situation later. You guys can go, I will wait until she wakes up."

"Don't do anything to her while she's unconscious." Yoshiro said with a grin before Hayami hit him in the back of the head.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He said rubbing the back of his head. The other smiled and walked to the ski lift.

I sat here in silence. The sounds of talking, laughing, skis, the wind, they all sounded so distant. The sound of Akame's slow breathes rang in my ear, covering all the other sounds. I stared at her sleeping face as my heartbeat increase.

I closed my eyes and listened.

I could hear her heartbeat.

Time flew by as I drifted in and out of consciousness.

I felt movement in my arms and I opened my eyes. Akame slowly opened hers and brought her hands up to rub her eyes as I let go of her. She sat up and looked at me.

"Tatsumi?" She said in a quiet voice.

"Good morning." She looked around and blushed, remembering where we were.

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Sorry about that." I shook my head.

"That's what I should be saying, sorry I didn't notice."

"It's my fault, I didn't think we'd have to jump off at the end, and I was too scared to."

"I didn't think you had a fear of heights, I didn't think you had fear at all." She looked at me with a weird look.

"Everybody has a fear." I shrugged.

"Anyways, sorry about that, what do you want to do now? We could go eat lunch, we could go back to the first hill, or we could sit here and talk." She shook her head.

"I'll wait here, you can go ski." I shook my head.

"Its fine, it's my fault we're here in the first place."

"It's not your fault." I didn't want to start a whole whose fault it was argument.

"I'm not going to leave you here." She looked away.

"Fine, I'll go with you then." I tilted my head.

"Where?"

"The hill."

"First one?"

"This one."

"But…" She shook her head.

"It's fine. I think I can do it, I wasn't prepared the first time." I looked at her skeptically.

"You don't have to push yourself, I'm fine." She shook her head.

"This is for me too." I debated in my head whether to agree or not. I sighed.

"Fine." She nodded and we headed to the lift.

Once again, I felt my knees bend and my butt hit the seat. The seat swayed and I saw Akame grab onto the bars. Once the seat stopped swaying I slid next to her and held one of her hands.

"Its fine, you won't fall." I could feel her heart beat through the gloves. She was scared for sure, but she nodded.

The trip felt like an eternity. I grew more and more anxious, worried Akame might start panicking.

As the end reached I squeezed her hands.

"Ready? Just slide down with me, don't hesitate, you won't fall." She was shaking but nodded.

Time slowed down around us as the end came.

"3…2…1…go!" I said before I slid off. She came with me but lost her balance and crashed into me, we rolled down the small slope and came to a stop at the bottom.

Ow.

Rolling with skis is not a fun experience. My eyes widened as I heard a noise coming from Akame and sat up.

"Akame! Are you okay?!" I looked at her. She was shaking.

I stood up and slid over to her.

My heart was not prepared for the sight.

"A-Akame?"

She was giggling.

I looked at her shocked.

Akame… laughed?

I felt relief fill my body as I fell onto my butt.

Hehehe…

I started laughing as I laid on the snow.

To anyone else looking, we looked like morons, laying in the snow, laughing for no reason.

But for me…

This was an unforgettable moment.

* * *

The rest of the trip went off without a hitch.

The others reached the level 3 hill, Akame and I reached level 4.

On the last hill, there were a few ski jumps. I tried one of them and managed to do a back flip and landed on my feet, but lost balance and rolled a good distance, twisting my ankle.

It was towards the end so it didn't really matter, but it still hurt like hell.

We went home around 5:00 or so, I Bulat basically carried me back to the dorm when I asked for 'assistance'.

I sat down on my bed and fell backwards.

The image of Akame's laughing face still hasn't left my mind.

The only way to describe it would be a store owner's response to a man who wanted to buy a manikin.

Priceless.

My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller and picked up instantly.

"Akame?"

"… Thank you."

*click*

I put my phone away and fell asleep.

Never in my life, had I felt this good.

Best Day.

Of.

My.

Life.


	12. Chapter 12 - Heartbeats and Anxiety

**Hey guys and girls, BzS here.**

 **So I just wanted warn you guys about this chapter and the fact I will not take responsibility if you get arrested.**

 **Don't try this at home.**

 **If you get arrested, not my fault, don't sue me, I don't know how to hack.**

 **XD - BzS**

* * *

I woke up this morning at 11:30 because I rolled off of my bed.

So here I am, lying on the ground face down, still tired as hell.

I pushed myself up and crawled back onto my bed.

Today is Sunday, we have Monday off, it's not like there's anything important for me to do today.

Nothing impor…tan…t

I opened my eyes.

Oh yeah…

I have to hack into the Hospital Database.

I brought my arm to cover my eyes and sighed.

Where did I go wrong?

* * *

I waited in my room for the others to arrive. They said they will be coming around 1 so I ate lunch and sat here staring at my computer screen.

I heard the knocks on my door and went to go get it.

"Yo! Are you ready Tatsumi?!" Leone said patting me on the head. I took a step back and fixed my hair.

"No, I'm not, I don't even know why I'm being forced to do this."

"Because you're the only one that knows how." I heard Akame say and I looked at her incredulous.

"How do you guys know that I can hack?!" I yelled before covering my mouth hoping that the police won't be coming anytime soon.

Akame shrugged. "Gut feeling, just like how I knew you knew how to cr-" I jumped at her and covered her mouth.

Mein raised an eyebrow. "Cr-?"

I laughed nervously. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

"Seems suspicious." Lubbock said. Bulat laughed.

"Tatsumi, you have quite a shady background huh?" I sighed depressed.

"Let's just get this over with, I want to go back to sleep."

I walked over to my computer and sat down, Akame stood behind me, Leone and Mein sat down on my bed, Lubbock sat down on the floor and Bulat leaned against the wall.

"Which hospital?"

"White Brows Hospital." I sweat dropped at the name, but typed it in the search bar and clicked on their webpage.

I looked around and typed in the website search bar 'Login.'

A few links popped up, one of which brought me to the hospital's doctor's login. I sweat dropped at how easy that was. Usually you have to dig around, or it wouldn't be accessible from the public website, but I guess this Hospital never thought that anyone would try to hack them.

I opened a new tab and went back to the website.

"What are you doing?" I heard Akame ask.

"Hacking isn't as hard as you think, you just have to look around. I found their log in page, so now all I have to do is find a doctor who isn't on shift today, find his email, and then crack his password."

"How are you going to do that?" I smirked.

I found a link call 'Find a Doctor' and clicked on it. I typed in the address of the hospital and clicked search.

A list of doctors that work at the Hospital appeared.

Tsk. I narrowed my eyes.

This is annoying.

"Guys, I have a question. Do you guys want to know whatever you want to know right now? Or can it wait until tomorrow?"

"We want it right now, why?" Mein replied.

"Hospital shifts work in an odd way. I have no way of telling who will be working when. My best and safest option is to go to the hospital and ask, but that will at least have to wait until tonight so that the chance that the Doctor I ask for isn't there is higher. There are 50 or so doctors right now that work there, and they definitely don't work at the same time." I explained.

"So… That means?" Lubbock asked confused.

"Basically, you have 2 options. Safe option, tonight I will hack into the database and find whatever you guys want. Risky option, I do it right now and risk being found out, because if the doctor is logged in while I am, then things conflict and they definitely will know. Out of the 50 around 20 to 25 are probably working right now, so that chances we have of guessing right is around 50/50. What do you say?"

I could feel them thinking hard.

"… Take the risk." Bulat said. I looked at him.

"Any objections?" The others shook their heads. I sighed.

"Then I will object." The others looked shocked.

"Why?!" Mein yelled.

"Because I'm the one at risk." Leone tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly that. I'm the one hacking, using my computer, if they managed to track the hacker it will be to me. I personally want to go the safe route so that I don't have to risk myself. Not unless you guys give me a good reason to take the risk." I said crossing my arms.

The others were silent.

"You guys haven't even told me what you guys are looking for. Why should I take this risk without even know why I'm risking it?" I said.

The others were silent, but I waited.

"… You're right, we should at least tell you why we are making you hack." Leone said.

"Sheele is going into brain surgery." Mein said. My eyes widened.

"Why? How did you guys know? When?" Akame was the one that replied.

"Sheele and Mein are longtime friends, ever since elementary. Sheele's mom contacted her a few days ago and told her about it."

"The reason why is because Sheele was born with brain issues. She was born nearly 2 months earlier than expected and her brain hadn't fully developed. Which is the reason why she has short term memory loss regarding events. A few months ago the doctors observed that her brain tissues are very weak and might rip apart if left alone, so this surgery is to try and prevent that from happening."

"The surgery is tomorrow." Bulat said. My eyes widened, finally piecing things together.

"You guys want me to find the chances that the surgery will fail." No one replied.

I looked around and sighed.

"Risk it is." I heard some surprised noises but focused on my computer.

Out of the 50, there were regular, specialists and surgeons. Regular doctors are too risky since they have the most work. Specialists are a good choice since they don't have customers all the time.

I decided to go with Surgeons, since even if they are working, they wouldn't be on the computer.

There are 17 surgeons, there really isn't anyway to narrow the options anymore.

I closed my eyes and click on one.

Doctor Stylish.

What a stupid name.

I copied his email from the contact information and pasted it into the username/email bar. Then I opened the hacking program I downloaded a while ago and let the program find his password.

It worked.

I was logged in and now all I have to do is find the patient information.

It didn't take too long, since patients going into brain surgery weren't too many.

We all held our breaths as I opened the patient notes.

I slowly scanned through, when I reached the part about the surgery, time nearly stopped.

I closed my eyes.

50% chance of success.

30% chance of failure.

20% chance of death.

I grit my teeth, those were not good odds.

I heard a few gasps behind and I turned around.

Mein had her fists clenched and her eyes shut tightly, trying to hold back tears.

Akame had a solemn look, Leone was punching my pillow.

Bulat was looking up at the ceiling.

I looked through the notes.

The surgery will be focused on the hippocampus, which is located deep in the brain and dangerously close the brain stem.

The surgery focused on these parts itself is not too uncommon, nor does it usually have a high risk rate, but Sheele is a special case.

The goal is the re-attach a part of the Hippocampus that is a few millimeters from the brainstem.

If the surgeon shivers during the 5 hour long procedure. Sheele might die.

The surgeon that is in charge is a world famous surgeon that who's successfully preformed near impossible feats regarding the brain.

But…

Humans make mistakes.

I clench my fists, closed my eyes.

For the first time in my life.

I prayed.

* * *

There's no school today.

But this is no doubt one of the slowest days of my life.

Sheele's surgery starts at 2 in the afternoon in order to ensure that the surgeon is awake and at his peak of concentration.

I headed to the park I always jog at.

I couldn't help but worry, but at the same time, worrying won't increase Sheele's chance to survival.

In order to take my mind off her surgery I ran.

I ran and ran and ran and ran.

I ran until I could run no more.

I collapsed on the hill facing the lake. I gasped and wheezed, I panted and swallowed.

But no matter how tired my body is, no matter how much my lungs hurt.

I still couldn't stop worrying.

* * *

Mein sat by Sheele's bed. She was sitting upright and looking out the window.

"Sheele, are you ready?" Sheele looked back.

"For what?"

"Your surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Yeah… Surgery."

Sheele smiled gently.

"I forgot."

Mein forced a smile back.

"Don't worry, after today, you will never forget again."

"… That sounds nice."

"Sheele…."

She smiled again.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to me."

Mein felt tears coming and she looked down at her lap, squeezing her eyes shut in order to stop the tears.

She felt a hand on her head.

"I will always be your friend."

No longer able to hold it, the floodgates opened.

Mein cried.

She cried endless tears.

Without making a single sound.

* * *

I felt someone sit down beside me.

I looked over and saw her.

"Akame?"

"You seem exhausted."

"I am."

"Mentally or physically."

"Both."

"Relax a bit, worrying won't increase Sheele's chance of survival."

"But-"

"If you want to do something for her, then believe."

"Believe what."

"Believe anything you can. Be it the surgeon, Sheele's toughness, the tools, the anesthetics, time, or even god."

"What will believing do?"

"Hmm, I think it's a matter of seeing the glass half full or half empty, if you are negative, then worry, if you are positive, then believe, I don't think there is a difference."

"Then what's the p-"

"What I do know is that…." She laid down beside me.

"Sheele will be happier if you believe."

* * *

Mein sat in the quiet hallway, outside off Sheele's Operating room.

On the other side of the hallway, a bit further down sat Sheele's parents.

Here hands were clasped together and she was mumbling under her breathe.

1 words was repeated over and over again, from the moment the door closed to the moment the door opened.

Believe.

The door slowly opened as Mein raised her head.

The surgeon walked out and Sheele's parents rushed over.

Time slowed to a halt as the words came out of the surgeon's mouth.

Meins world came to a stop as the world turned black.

The words echoed in the darkness.

"I'm sorry…."

* * *

I opened my eyes to a dark red sky.

The sun was on the verge of setting, and the mood felt dark.

I sat up and looked around. Akame sat beside me.

My eyes widened.

The surgery.

I grabbed my phone and called Bulat.

The phone ringed for a few seconds before I heard the click.

"Bulat! What are the results!?" I yelled into the phone, Akame slowly opened her eyes and sat up looking at me.

'The Surgery failed.' My eyes widened, my hands started shaking and the phone drops.

I brought my hands to my eyes and rested my elbows on my knees.

I felt Akame pick up my phone.

Time stood still as I grit my teeth.

God damn it…

I was broken out of my despair by a chop on the head.

Akame looked at me as I looked back in surprise.

"Wait until people finish talking before hanging up."

"What?"

"Sheele is alive and well, in fact her memory should be better than before."

I snatched the phone from her hands.

"THEN DON'T TELL ME THE SURGERY FAILED!"

I heard laughing on the other side.

The anger quickly resides and is replaced by relief and happiness.

I dropped down on my back after hanging up and sighed.

"That scared the living hell out of me."

"That's nothing compared to Mein, who was waiting in front of the operating room and when surgeon came out and apologized. She fainted on the spot."

"Why did he apologize when it didn't fail?"

"If you look at it from his perspective, he had saved and helped many people cure their brain issues, but he couldn't with Sheele and only managed to improve her condition a bit."

"But that is so misleading. I thought she had died."

"That is why you should always finish hearing what they have to say before fainting or hanging up."

Another wave of relief hit me and I pulled Akame into a hug.

"I'm so glad…" I said. There was a pause before she timidly whispered back.

"M-me too…"

Just like that, the exhaustion hit me and I fell asleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes at a few flashes.

The first thing I noticed is that there was a blanket placed on me.

The second thing I noticed is Akame next to me with a cigar in her hand looking at me with a deadpan look.

"Good morning."

"Why are you acting like we just did it?"

"They said I could have these if I did." She said pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Who?"

"Them." She said pointing back. I saw a bunch of smirking faces.

Leone, Lubbock, Bulat, Yoshiro, Hayami to be exact.

I proceeded to grab the cigarettes and chucked them into the lake, then as everyone looked at me in shock I went over to Lubbock, took his camera and threw it into the lake.

Then as Lubbock jumped into the river to save his camera I took Yoshiro's phone and threw it onto the ground, then proceeded to crush it under my feet.

All problems solved.

I felt a chop on my head.

I crouched down and held my head. I looked up and saw Hayami looking down at me.

"Tatsu-nii, why did you do that?" I had tears in my eyes, this was the first time Hayami hit me.

"B-b-b-but…"

"No buts, apologize right now."

"I-I-I'm sorry."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Everyone but Akame.

That was when I felt a burst of killing intent aimed at me.

I looked at the source.

"Why is Akame so pissed?" Leone stopped laughing and her face turned pale.

"Oh yeah, you threw away her cigarettes." I looked at her.

"AKAME SMOKES!?" I yelled in surprise.

"Of course not, those were chocolate cigarettes." I sighed.

"Oh, thank go…..d…." I ran.

Nobody takes Akame's food away from her.

Nobody.

I felt something approach me from behind.

I spun around and saw a demon.

I lost my footing and tripped.

She looked surprised as I caught her in my arms.

We then proceeded to roll down the hill.

And into the lake.

* * *

I shivered as a breeze blew by.

We had gotten out of the water safely but we were soaked to the bone.

Everyone had gone to get clothes for us, we were nearly 15 minutes from the dorms and riding home on a public bus while soaking wet is not only questionable but also very embarrassing for various reasons.

It was nearly 11 at night and the temperature is definitely below freezing.

The park is deserted so late at night.

Maybe that's the reason, or maybe it's because of something else.

But I blurted out something I would've never thought I would ever say.

"H-hey Akame."

I could hear her teeth chattering.

"D-d-do you want a hug?" I blurted out.

Her teeth stopped chattering.

She was on the opposite side of the tree so I couldn't see her, I didn't know if her mouth dropped, or if she was glaring, or if she was shocked.

All I know is that after a few moments I heard a rustling sound and she plopped down beside me.

We were hidden behind a tree, so even if anyone did walk by at this time of the night, they wouldn't notice us.

I was shocked this time around.

I didn't think she would actually agree.

"…I-If you are going to d-do it, t-then hurry." I don't know if she is stuttering from the cold or embarrassment, but I listened to her.

She sat on the ground next to me, her knee's near her chest and her hands were together in between. I wrapped one arm around her back and grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her close. With the other arms I hugged her.

Her skin was cold, but I felt warm from having her near me. I tilted my head and rested it on her head.

Her shivering stopped after a while, and so did mine.

It was warm, so warm.

We stayed there, savoring the feeling when we heard multiple footsteps. I let go of her and she got up, moving to the other side of the tree.

We got changed and headed home.

We didn't talk at all.

I slept like a baby that night.

Unable to forget that feeling.

That warmth.

That comfort.

I doubt I will ever forget.

That tightness in my chest.

The rapid beating of our hearts.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Ultimate Death Flag

It was Monday, but we had a day off so I had really nothing to do.

I just laid there on my bed.

I woke up at 6 this morning, went out for a jog, came back, took a shower and I have been laying here ever since.

I during this time I created a game for myself.

I call it.

Don't think about Akame.

I can't stop myself from blushing just at the thought of her name.

I convinced myself it was just because of what happened in the past few days. That I'm just embarrassed about the fact that I was in such close proximity with a girl that's not Hayami.

I mean, there's no other explanation. It's not like I like her or anything.

Right?

I stood up and ran outside my room. I need to distract myself before I realize something I probably shouldn't realize.

I went to the park again, the same old park, and sat down at the same old spot.

Now that I think about it, I've spent a lot of time at this spot.

Either with myself or with Aka-

"Tatsumi?" I jumped a little.

This spot is either cursed or blessed, can't tell which. Probably the latter.

"Akame, good morning."

"Good morning." She replied and sat down beside me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound is the rustling of nature and the wind blowing past.

"He-" I started but she cut me off.

"Tatsumi." I turned to her and she turned to me.

"Do you want to meet the person whom I owe my life to?"

* * *

I stood at the entrance of the girl's dorm.

Honestly I felt a bit nervous for some reason.

Girls are allowed to freely go in and out the boys dorm, but if a boy was found going into the girl's dorm for no good reason he might lose something important.

His reputation, I was talking about his reputation, get your head out of the gutter.

So it's pretty rare that a boy goes into the girl's dorm.

For the record, even though I was invited in too many times to count I turned them all down since I felt like I would lose something important.

My dignity, I was talking about my dignity.

"Tatsumi?" I heard Akame say.

I shook my head.

"Yeah? Sorry." I said before following her inside.

It was the exact same as the boys dorm, just mirrored.

I followed Akame to her room and she unlocked the door.

My heart was beating faster than what should be normal.

This is the most anxiety I have felt in a long time.

I stepped into the room and there were a few things that caught my attention.

First of all, the room looked normal, like really normal. It's so normal I don't even know how to describe it other than that it looked normal.

The second thing that stood out was Leone.

The third thing that stood out was a women in her 20's. She had an eyepatch, grey hair that made her look older than she probably is, as well as a prosthetic arm.

"Tatsumi!" Leone yelled in surprised and grinned.

"How did you sneak in here?" I tripped and fell.

"I didn't sneak in here!" I yelled back.

"Tatsumi, you shouldn't do that." Akame said with a deadpan and looked back at me.

I just stared at Akame.

I honestly don't know if it was a joke or is if she was serious.

"Akame, who is this? Your boyfriend?" The lady asked. I had just stood up and my face became bright red. Same with Akame.

"B-b-b-b-bo-boy fr-" She stuttered.

"It's not like that!" I yelled. The women looked surprised.

"Really? I thought I was right." She said.

"Anyways, let me introduce her." Leone said.

"This is Najenda, she is the one who took in and took care of Akame and I for the good part of our lives."

I bowed and shook her hand.

"My name is Tatsumi, I'm a friend of Akame and Leone's as well as a member of the Night Raid."

"Nice to meet you Tatsumi, thank you for taking care of these two trouble makers."

"No, they helped me out more times than I can count." She scanned me with her eyes, from top to bottom and nodded.

"Not bad, decent looks, good personality, probably pretty strong, you have my approval." I tilted my head.

"For what?" She smirked.

"What do you think?" I racked my brain and processed those words.

My face grew bright red again.

"I-I-I think it's time I left, I don't think a guy should be in the girl's dorm."

"Good morals too." I turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, let me escort you out or else you might lose something important if girls see you." Najenda said.

"Wait Najenda-san, I'll-" Akame began but she was cut off.

"Don't worry about it, I want to talk to him a bit more anyways, in private." She said with a smile.

With that we began walking outside.

"So? What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

She had a serious face.

"There's a few things you probably are curious about, I want to tell you not to ask about them." She replied.

"Like what?" We went through the front door and stood outside.

"Like Akame's past."

A gust of chilly wind sent a shiver down my spine.

"Why?"

She sighed.

"I found Akame when I was in my first year of college. I found her in the streets, half dead, super skinny, injured and covered with blood."

Another chill went down my spine.

"I brought her to the hospital and it took her a month to recover to the point that she could talk. But she never talked about her past, or what happened. Whenever I tried to ask she would fall into a horrible state of panic and fear. The managed to piece some of her past together from what she would say during nightmares."

"Do I want to know?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Probably not, but if you are the kind of coward who would avoid something like this than you don't deserve to be Akame's friend." She said coldly, but I took no offense.

"You really care about Akame huh?" I whispered.

"Yeah, she's like my daughter, or sister." I closed my eyes and swallowed.

"Tell me." She smiled and nodded.

"I don't know much, in fact there is only one thing I know."

She stared me in the eye.

"She probably killed her parents."

* * *

I was walking around with no real aim in mind.

All that was on my mind was what Najenda said.

Her parents huh?

I sighed, that brought back some pretty bad memories.

' _No, please, I have to win, I have to go back! Please!'_

' _No! Mom! Dad! Save me! Help!'_

' _Damn you! I won't forget this! Remember what you did for the rest of your life! YOU MONSTER!'_

Their voices echoed in my mind.

I shook my head and held it in my shaky hand.

They say that time can heal almost anything.

But the scars carved in my heart will never fade.

I heard the sounds of weapons clashing and raised my head.

I was walking down the sidewalk of a small neighborhood.

I looked around and a playground, there were multiple people with sticks and metal bars in their hands.

Facing them was a figure standing upright in a sword stance, and a kid on the ground behind her.

I instantly recognized that stance and walked over.

Akame stood with a Bokken, there were multiple people, around the age of 16-18 facing her. They looked beaten and bruised while Akame looks emotionless and even a little bored. Behind her sat a teenager with glasses who looked scared and worn out.

I smirked, climbed up the ladder to a slide facing the battle and watched.

It wasn't as much of a fight as it is just a one sided beat down. I even pitied these people, who I assumed to be bullies.

They would attack, but Akame would just parry the blow and hit them once and they would fall over, run away, the next would approach and same thing would happen. This just kind of repeated for a while before they decided that Akame was too strong, said the usual 'Remember this!' and ran away.

Akame noticed me and I slid down the slide.

"That… was kind of depressing." She nodded.

"They were bullying this kid, so I thought that I would do something about it." She said.

"I guessed it was something along those lines, so? What are we going to do now?" She tilted her head.

"About what?"

"This kid. If we leave him alone, no doubt they would come back and even more pissed and violent than before." Akame was silent for a while.

"I didn't think about that, what should we do?" I pondered on it for a while.

"How long do you think it will take for you to train this kid to the point he could fend them off?"

"He's not physically fit, I doubt his reactions are decent, he seems clumsy too. So, probably never, or at least a few years."

"Umm…" I heard a voice come from below. We looked at the kid and he stood up.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem, so what do you think?"

"About fending off the bullies? I doubt I will ever get to that level, nor do I have any intentions of doing so."

"I see… Then what are you going to do about it?"

"I was prepared to just take the beating until they get sick of it."

"I will tell you this right now, that will never work."

"Then I don't know. I don't care anymore. I intend to end my own life sometime soon."

I furrowed my brows and was about to berate him when I heard a slap echo in the playground.

His face was turned sideways with a visible mark on it. Akame's hand was stretched out.

"People who think that don't deserve to live. If you give up this early in life because of some bullying then you really should die." I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Then what should I do!? This has been going on for years! They make my life miserable! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT I'VE BE-"

"I DO, AND WORSE!" This was the first time I heard Akame yell.

I looked at her in shock, I could see a fire burning in her eyes.

"My parents sold me for money. I was a slave for a few years and what I've been through, you can't even compare it to your experience."

I looked at her in shock.

"I was extremely angry, depressed and I sought revenge. That is why, when the opportunity arose, I killed them with my own hands."

We both were silenced, listening to her story.

"I never regretted anything in my life so much. They were desperate to take care of my little sister, whom they adored, but I killed them in cold blood…"

"I was found by my savior on the streets a few days after the incident. She took me in and covered up for me. I owe her my life, and for giving me a second chance."

"I gave in to anger and killed others, but I found a way to redemption. If you give in to depression and killed yourself, then what comes afterwards?"

"I don't know, I don't know what I should do."

We stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity.

I thought about it, what could be done?

"If we can't get him to become strong enough to fend for himself, why don't we find someone else to do it?"

They both looked at me.

"How? Who?" Akame asked.

"Hey kid, do you know anyone in your school, or the neighborhood that is rumored to be strong?"

He thought about it.

"There is one kid in my classroom, he's 15, his name is Yoshino and he's like a delinquent, he seems strong and they say he's strong. I'm usually too scared to approach him, but I've talked to him a few times after working up my courage, so we are on decent terms…"

"Then why the hell didn't you ask him to help you?"

"B-because… I didn't want to get him involved in case the rumors are wrong."

Akame spoke up.

"You don't know until you try, do you know where he lives or where he is right now?"

"He lives down this street."

"Then let's go see him." I suggested.

Akame nodded and we dragged the kid with us.

We rang his bell and he soon came to the door.

He had grey hair split to both sides of his head, and a delinquent look.

"Ha? Who are you people?" He said in a threatening tone.

"This kid came here to ask for your help with some bullies." I said without a hesitation and pushed the kid up.

"Hm? Sanjuro?"

"H-hi, Yoshino." He said nervously.

"What's this about bullies?"

"Um… I've been bullied, I heard you were strong so I came to ask if you could… PLEASE HELP ME!" He yelled at the end and bowed his head.

Yoshino sighed.

"Sure why not, I can probably fight a few dozen at once." He said with a smirk.

Sanjuro looked up with thankful eyes.

"Thank you so much!"

"See? Problem solved." I said with a smirk.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

With that, the case of the bullied teen was solved and we headed home.

* * *

We were walking back, when I decided to bring it up again.

"Akame, what you said, is it true?" I said slowly and carefully.

She stopped walking.

"Yeah, it's true." She replied in a slow voice before walking again.

We stopped at a red light.

We both stood in silence, the sound of cars passing by.

"Do you hate me now?" I heard her say.

Time froze for me. The answer was obvious, but something about the tone she said it in, it shocked me.

The emotion in the voice, sadness, fear, self-loathing was so evident in the voice that it froze time for me.

Because of that, she ran away before I could answer.

She ran across the road, right into the path of a car.

My eyes widened and I ran after her.

She seemed to realize the situation she was in but couldn't stop in time. She stood still, as the car approached at high speeds.

I lunged at her and pushed her out the way before turning to the car.

I jumped from my position, which was a completely unbalanced stance as I had just pushed Akame out of the way.

The screeching of the cars break came near.

I felt the impact of the car.

It didn't hurt as much as I had thought.

I felt myself rolling sideways above the windshield and was propelled into the air into a side spin. I forced my feet down under my body and as I felt my legs land I bent my knees and placed my hand on the ground.

I quickly pushed off and ran to the side of the road.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and my breathing was erratic.

"Holy shit I thought I was gonna die." I whispered under my breath.

Akame ran up next to me, her eyes full of fear and anxiety.

"Tatsumi! Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" She semi-yelled. I looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Better than ever. That was probably the best maneuver in human history. Even Jackie Chan couldn't do that."

"Who cares about that right now? Are you hurt?"

"Nope, not in the sli-." A searing pain erupted in my chest.

"Never mind, probably cracked a rib or something, call 911 please." She nodded, called 911 and stood there.

"I'm so sorry Tatsumi."

"For what?"

"For running, and putting you in danger, I know you will never forgiv-" I chopped her lightly on the head.

"Akame, you know me right? Am I the type that will blame you for an injury or not forgive you? Plus, a part of that was my fault, I didn't give you an answer immediately."

"…"

"To answer your question…" I pulled her into a hug.

"Of course I don't hate you." I let her go as the pain in my ribs came again and the sound of sirens drew near.

"Goodnight, Akame." I said before the world turned black.

* * *

A few days has passed since I was brought to the hospital.

Did the usual procedure for a cracked rip, 'it's healing nicely' they said.

Members of the Night Raid would take turns coming to see me, thought Akame came every day.

I regarded it as just her thinking she had to take some responsibility and nothing else.

I was getting really bored staring at the same white ceiling and the same view outside the hospital.

It was a beautiful sight, but at the same time, if you stare at the same beautiful picture for a few days you'd get bored of it too.

I sighed, I wish something would happen. My eyes widened.

'Oh shit, that's a death fl-" Before I finished the door opened.

I saw the person walking in, my eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Tatsumi." She said in an emotionless tone.

"… Okasama…" I said, trying to hide my raging emotions.

Just the sight of her makes me angry.

"It seems you are fine with that attitude." Looks like I failed.

"Can you blame me? Have you finished trying ot engage me to someone? I want to find my own girlfriend."

"If I let you, would you guarantee she's from a noble or wealthy family?" I scoffed.

"I couldn't careless, if you're going to force me into taking over the business, then why would I need a rich wife? You could've retired like 20 years ago, and you only in your 40's."

"In the current society, how long a business is going to last is undeterminable. Who knows what will happen in the future? I'm doing this for y-" I wanted to yell at her but I refrained from in, instead I tuned her out.

After a few minutes, she finished her speech and looked at me. I pretended I was listening.

"Enough of the talk, I will introduce you to your Fiancee."

"I'm calling off the wedding."

"Not your choice." She stepped aside and a figure walked in.

I closed my eyes and sighed, opening them again expecting to see another cocky looking rich girl.

The one who came into my view was breathtaking.

Literally, I stopped breathing. Not because she was beautiful, or because it was Akame.

No, I forgot to breathe because I wanted to stop breathing.

"I shouldn't have set that death flag."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but from now on…"

Her blue hair swayed under her police cap.

"You Are Mine."

* * *

 **Haha - Didn't expect that one didya bit-**

 **Hello lads and ladies.**

 **So some good shit is hitting the fan, but I just want to clarify to all my readers.**

 **This is for the Esdeath fans, a little service before you guys like, I dunno, stop reading or whatever.**

 **Anyways, just wanted to say that.**

 **Thanks for support, greatly appreciated.**

 **Seeya - BzS**


End file.
